Pirates of the Frontier
by roughdimond2015
Summary: The title was just too good to replace so credit goes to the UtaPri team for created the Drama CD. This is a Pirate AU starring an O.C ((because let's be honest the only guy Haruka chose was Music-senpai)) Anyways be ready for adventure, romance, bloodsheed, and movie references. Warning: Chapters might be to graphic for cinnamon rolls.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day**

Welcome to the world you all know and love...The wonderful world of Uta Pri. Where lands like Agnapolis and Permafrost exist and only real professionals know how to make and entrance. However, this story doesn't take place in the world you are familiar with. Now let's go on a journey through time to around the 17th and 18th century where pirates were around ruling the seven seas like a boss. The time when pirates were sexy to teenagers of 2003 and the vampires didn't come in and changed the game in 2008. You are about to read a tale of friendship, betrayal, a little bit of bloodshed, music, romance, and maybe some sex.

 ** _Let's begin, shall we..._**

It was nightfall and the waves were gently rolling over the sea. A storm has past so the sky was clear of clouds. A large ship, that was decorated with golden trimmings, slowly sailed to dark waters. That ship belonged to the Duke of Yumesia and his only daughter.

"Father, you can see the ends of the world from up here!"

"Naomi Rosette Takeda, you get down from that crows nest this instant!"

The ten-year-old girl sighed and did what her father ordered. Being the daughter of a duke and being groomed to be a lady was such a pain. Naomi had black hair that reached to her shoulder blades and her eyes were the same color of a rose thus the reason why Rosette is her middle name. Her father usually called her Rose but when he's upset he uses her full name.

After a scolding for unladylike behavior and for tearing her skirts, Naomi leaned against the railing and looked down into the sea. She saw some driftwood float by but nothing interesting enough. Her eyes moved up to the sky and she stared at the brightest star up there.

"I wish I can go on a real adventure one day..." she said with a sigh and looked back down. The little Lady missed the twinkling light show of the stars after she said her wish. Lady Naomi studied the water and almost drifted into a trance but something distracted her... a patch of red hair. "Huh?"

The closer the got, the bigger that patch of red became. That patch of red turned out to be an unconscious boy lying on a large piece of driftwood.

"Father there's a poor boy down there!" Naomi yelled with urgency and it brought the attention of not only her father but the captain and his crew as well.

"Boy overboard!" Those words echo all around and the crew was able to get the boy onto the deck.

"Get him inside, he's cold as ice," the captain ordered and one of the crew members carried the boy inside one of the spare beds.

"Father where do you suppose he came from?" Naomi asked her father.

"Must have been shipwrecked from the storm no doubt," the duke answered.

"Do you think there are others?" She wondered if the boy had any relatives that survived.

"I doubt that Miss..." The captain had a solemn expression on his face as he looked at the water. The little girl followed his gaze and let out a gasp at the disaster she saw. A ship that used to be on fire was slowly sinking to the dark depths of the ocean. No doubt that the people who were on it are dead. Hell, it looked like the reverse Titanic, instead of the ship hitting an iceberg and freezing to death, they hit a pirates ship and burned. How do they know that the ship ran into pirates? Well, there was a big old black pirate flag with the skull and crossbones floating along the surface.

"We better get out of here fast..." The captain said, "It will only be a matter of time till we're spotted by bloody pirates." The captain started barking out his orders.

Naomi slipped away to get a better look at their new guest. Below deck where the barracks are, laid the sleeping 12-year-old redhead. She examined his gentle facial features, he looked so innocent and cute to her. Then she noticed that the loose fitting shirt his was wearing was still wet. The young lady tsked at how careless the men were with him, " You are going to die of a cold if you keep that on..." She gripped the bottom of the shirt and with some effort she pulled it off of him. Naomi blushed when she saw the boy's chest. Before she can look away, she noticed that there was a strange marking on his lower right side. Was it a scar? A branding? Or a birthmark? She leaned in a bit to get a better look at it and gasped when she realized it's a pirate tattoo to the Saotome crew.

Naomi just read a book on pirates and the meaning of their tattoos so she had some knowledge to know that this boy was part of a pirate group. What was he doing out in the ocean then? Her hand reached up to touch the tattoo but her wrist was caught quickly caught in a tight grip. The boy was awake.

Her eyes wandered up and she saw those primary red eyes of his. They had confusion mixed with fear big them.

"Hello..." she said calmly, "What's your name...?" She asked him.

"I..Ikki..." he's voice was a bit raspy. It was probably from exhaustion and sea water consumption.

"Rose..." Naomi heard her father coming and she quickly told the boy to use the blanket and cover up. If her father and the crew find that marking they won't hesitate in throwing this sweet boy back into the water. The door opened to reveal her father standing there, "Oh young lad you're awake. Good... Do you mind telling me what your name is?

The boy named Ikki was hesitant to say anything. Luckily, Naomi stepped in and answered for him, "His name is Ik-" She stopped when the boy quickly placed his hands over hers and shook his head. "U-um...I-Ittoki... O...Otoya Ittoki." Well, it's a good thing she knows how to improvise.

"Oh well Mr. Ittoki, we're glad you are alright and welcome aboard," he said before closing the door. The two children sighed in relief when they heard his footsteps fade away.

"Why didn't you want him to know your real name?" She asked Ikki.

"Because... I don't want to my pirate name anymore..." he brought his knees up to his chest and held them there as he sighed. He may not remember much about what has happened to him but he knows it wasn't good. Actually, he just wants to forget..

"Do you at least like the name I made up?" She fidgeted with a lock of her black hair as she looked at him.

Ikki no...Otoya thought about it for a moment as he looked at the girl before her. "Well..." he couldn't help but blush at the way her lower lip pouted. She was too cute..."I love it."

"You really mean it?" She looked at him with shimmering rose-colored eyes and her smile was so contagious to him.

"Yeah of course I do," He smiled back at her and his smile was almost as radiant and warm as the sun. He surprised Naomi when he held out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Otoya Ittoki!" The boy was finding his voice and he felt like he was reborn into a new like.

"I'm Naomi Takeda!" The ten year took his hand and shook it, "Let's be the best of friends, okay?" She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him.

The twelve-year-old boy blushed lightly at both the look on her face and the physical contact. "Y-yeah...friends."

This is where our story sets sail...

 **AN:** Boom insert outro music right now! Note you guys have to be good knowledge of both the song and CD drama for Pirates of the Frontier so you can follow along and catch any references I might drop.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**_Previously on Pirates of the Frontier..._**

 **(It's skippable if you remember)**

"I wish I can go on a real adventure one day..." she said with a sigh and looked back down. The little Lady missed the twinkling light show of the stars after she said her wish.

"Father there's a poor boy down there!" Naomi yelled with urgency and it brought the attention of not only her father but the captain and his crew as well.

"Boy overboard!" Those words echo all around and the crew was able to get the boy onto the deck.

"Hello..." she said calmly, "What's your name...?" She asked him.

"I..Ikki..." he's voice was a bit raspy.

"Why didn't you tell him your real name?" Naomi asked.

"I don't want to my pirate name anymore..." he brought his knees up to his chest and held them there as he sighed.

"Do you at least like the name I made up?" She fidgeted with a lock of her black hair as she looked at him.

"Yeah of course I do," He smiled back at her and his smile was almost as radiant and warm as the sun. He surprised Naomi when he held out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Otoya Ittoki!" The boy was finding his voice and he felt like he was reborn into a new life.

I'm Naomi Takeda!" The ten year took his hand and shook it, "Let's be the best of friends, okay?"

The twelve-year-old boy blushed lightly at both the look on her face and the physical contact. "Y-yeah...friends."

 ** _Let's continue our voyage..._**

The years past by so fast as if some powerful being took the universal remote and skipped over the part when Otoya became Lady Naomi's personal guard. Also, the oh so great being above decided to skip the physical growth of the two characters. Naomi grew to be a mature young lady that questions almost everything while Otoya grew to be handsome and very optimistic. The realist and the idealist...what a beautiful pair.

Now that Lady Naomi Takeda has become of age, she is now considered an eligible bachelorette...and what does every rich bachelorette have to do in the 1800s?

"You're putting my hand up for marriage?!" Naomi barely touched her breakfast and already she received the second worse news in her life... The first one was being told that her mother was dead when she was 5.

"Why do you sound so surprised, Rose?" Her father didn't look phased and continued reading the morning report. "You have been trained for exactly this moment. All the singing and dancing lessons, as well as the lessons in fencing, communication, and 6 different languages." The duke listed out the expensive classes that he paid for his daughter. "Besides... you're not getting any younger."

"Father I am 16!" Naomi raised her voice.

"Life expectancy is short, sweetie. So you have to go through the whole marriage and childbirth before a random illness claims you and our family legacy is over." Her father explained to her his reasoning.

"C-childbirth?! Father, I'm not even sure I want kids of my own." Sure Naomi loves to spend time with the children at the orphanage with Otoya but that's different... They weren't her kids to keep for years to come.

"They always say that Rose...you'll change your mind when it happens." Naomi hated that line so much. Every time she says no about having children every adult says you'll change your mind later. They don't know her stubbornness. "Anyway... I had a dress ordered in for you to wear for the matchmaking soirée tonight at the Conwy Castle."

"Tonight?!" Well this officially sucks to be her. To be surrounded by rich handsome strange males looking for a wife... Yeah, sometimes I hate her too.

"Yes, now stop shouting and eat your breakfast," Her father said sternly, which caused her to go silent and eating the lukewarm meal.

-Later that day-

"Otoya I don't know how to deal with this," she told her longtime friend and protector about the situation she's in.

"Me either..." The redhead said as the two walked through the gardens. "I thought we would be together forever." He practically whispered out that last sentence.

Over the years of spending time together, the two grew fond of each other. Otoya complimented her and always left a sunflower on her bedside every morning. In return, Lady Naomi occasionally kissed his cheek and hold on to his arm for comfort when the walk together. This was the purest and the closest thing they will ever get to courting. Due to their social classes, there is no way in Davey Jones's locker is her father going to approve of such a relationship.

"We will be!" She stopped walked and looked up at him. "You just need to stay by my side and help me avoid the suitors."

"Huh?!" Otoya looked at her with wide eyes. Is she really suggesting scaring away Lords and Princes and going against her father's wishes? "That's not going to work Lady Naomi."

"Oh and why not?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She was confident in her plans because they usually work 95% of the time.

"Your dowry is too big to miss..." The redhead looked away to hide a blush on his face, "And your beauty is well known."

The young lady's face turned slightly red, "Now you're just teasing me..." She looked down and brushed her black locks behind her ear.

Otoya held his hands up and shook his head, "No, I would never do that Lady Naomi!"

"Good... now let's get ready for this pointless matchmaking ball, shall we?" With those words to two made their way back into the large estate.

Otoya did speak the truth when it comes her being chosen because of the money... Her father set at least a thousand of pounds aside every year for her wedding day ever since she was born. So we are talking about gain 16,000 of golden coins easily by just marrying Lady Takeda. Then there's the title since her father is a relative of the royal family so that's another adds more to her chances of being chosen. As far as her beauty goes... she's no Disney princess or Sailor Moon but she's alright... Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all but I digress. Let's just say she's attractive rich and comes with a title so any Lord or prince ...or pirate would be an idiot not to grab her now.

-Scene changed-

The sun was started to set the kingdom's harbor glowed a dark vibrant orange. Beyond the horizon, a figure of a man or rather two men standing on top of a raft. The closer they got to the docks, the shorter they appear to be. That's because the beat up raft their using is sinking.

"Waah Ranmaru do something!" The shorter man with brown hair yelled as he clung onto the mass.

"I'm trying quit moving around captain idiot... and don't use my actual name!" The silver hair man yelled back as he quickly tried to find the leak. "I'm surprised we made this far on this piece of shit you made."

"We're taking in too much water abandon ship!" The man said and jumped off the raft and by fortune's blessing he landed onto the dock. "Huh... hey I made it!" He cheered as he smoothed out his long green pirate jacket that was embroidered in black and gold. Then he straightened out the black pirate hat with a green parrots feather. This is Captain Reiji Kotobuki of better known as the Lucky Joker... how fitting.

"Easy for you to say..." Ran- I mean Malraux grumbled as he climbed onto the dock. His white shirt was soaking wet so his muscular chest underneath can be seen. Unfortunately the black wet vest he wore over the shirt covered most of the eye candy. Water droplets rolled down the black ink tattoo, that shows his piracy, on his left forearm. When his captain jumped, the raft tipped over causing the poor pirate to fall in the water.

"I'm sorry! I thought you jumped with me!" Captain Reiji tried to help fix up his shipmates attire but the other male smacked his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" Malraux adjusted his black eyepatch and other accessories before looking at his captain. "I'm glad to be off of that god damned island..." to he muttered under his breath.

"It's not my fault the crew did a mutiny and marooned us," Reiji said as he looked around the area. "Who would have thought that Camus was such a persuasive pirate."

Malraux clenched his fists at the sound of their traitorous ship mate's name, "When I get my hands on that sneaky White Devil..." Reiji placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Careful... we're in unfriendly territory..." The captain nodded to a sign that said PIRATES BEWARE and hanging next to it was a skeleton of what appeared to be a pirate. Out of respect for the dead Reiji took off his hat and placed it over his heart.

"That's going to be us if we don't change out clothes fast," Malraux said as he fixed his shirt sleeves to hide the tattoo and button up the vest.

"Don't forget to lose the hair wrist accessories," Reiji pointed out as he turned his jacket inside out so it looks like an ordinary black long coat with green cuffs on the sleeve. It hid his revolver that only had one bullet inside.

"I see you're still holding onto the gun... You must really mean business this time..." the silver-haired pirate said as he removed the beaded hair accessory and his woven bracelets and placed them in his pocket. He took off the sash around his waist and wore it as a scarf. Malraux now looked like a normal handsome villager.

"Marooned me once shame on you... marooned me twice... shame one me for not shooting you the first time," Reiji said as he made sure his hat looked normal as can be before putting it on. He now looked like a mysterious merchant.

"Words I can live by captain..." The two started to left the docks and walked through the town. They got a few. People looking their way but other than that they blended in nicely. "So what's the plan...?"

"Before the mutiny, we were supposed to come here for one of the biggest heists of the decade... The matchmaking ball..." The captain started his explanation.

"Oh yeah... where rich brats gather under one roof to get married and make more rich brats..." Malraux put his hands in his pockets and fiddled with the beads inside.

"Exactly... We were supposed to come in and hold the place hostage until pay day...but our dear friend Myu-chan had other plans." Reiji had a solemn expression on his face.

"You think he'll go through with it?"

"With the size of the crew he has, he'll succeed." Reiji glance at his friend with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "That's why we're going to be there and spoil the fun for him."


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

**_Previously on Pirates of the Frontier...(Skippable)_**  
"You're putting my hand up for marriage?!" Naomi barely touched her breakfast and already she received the second worse news in her life...

"You're not getting any younger." Her father said.

"Father I am 16!"She yelled.

"Anyway... I had a dress ordered in for you to wear for the matchmaking soirée tonight at the Conwy Castle."

"Tonight?!"

-Later that day-

"Otoya I don't know how to deal with this," she told her longtime friend and protector.

"Me either..." The redhead said as the two walked through the gardens. "I thought we would be together forever."

-scene change-

"It's not my fault the crew did a mutiny and marooned us," Captain Reiji said as he looked around the area. "Who would have thought that Camus was such a persuasive pirate."

Malraux clenched his fists at the sound of their traitorous ship mate's name, "When I get my hands on that sneaky White Devil..." Reiji places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Marooned me once shame on you... marooned me twice... shame one me for not shooting you the first time."

"So what's the plan...?"

"We were supposed to come in and hold the ball hostage until pay day...but our dear friend Myu-chan had other plans." Reiji had a solemn expression on his face.

"You think he'll go through with it?"

"With the size of the crew he has, he'll succeed." Reiji glance at his friend with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "That's why we're going to be there and spoil the fun for him."

 ** _Moving onward now..._**

The evening sky was lite up with twinkling stars and a full luminescent moon. Below the heavens were the next generation of social elites and leaders, chatting and dancing to their heart's content. A few noblemen and noblewomen, such as Lady Red Dahlia, got lucky and found their soulmate. However, we don't care about the others happy blossoming love life. We just want to see the other UtaPri princes to appear already! So let's get back to what truly matters shall we.

"Ugh this corset is killing me...literally..." Naomi said as she smoothed out her white and blue dress with gold trimmings. The dress was made with beautiful Egyptian cotton with a sweetheart neckline to show off the small but still developing cleavage. The short sleeves on her dress hung loosely so her shoulders were exposed. Her dark hair was in a half-up-half-down hairstyle with and decorated in gem studded pins. Decorating her neck was gold chain necklace with a charm that was a dark blue. Her father said that this necklace was what her mother wore when they first met. Maybe it will bring her to her soul mate too...or not.

Otoya was of course by her side dressed in a black and gold princely like attire with a pair of red dress pants. Since he was there as her protector and not her date he had a well crafted small sword at his hip. The golden accents contrast with the black and it made him look mysterious and dashing. This was a bit of a character change to Naomi. "Lady Naomi do you want my to loosen the string for you?" He started to blush when he realized what he just said. "I- I mean I won't try to look or be a pervert or anything!"

Naomi covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. He looked so cute to her when he gets all flustered. "Otoya I trust you to take good care of me," She looked around before taking his hand. "Lets escaped to the powder room for a moment."

Naomi pulled the blushing Otoya through the crowd of heirs and heiresses till they reached one of the many small powder rooms. The lady carefully instructed her protector in how to undo the dress. With shaky hands, he laced up her dress and heard his lady gasped softly when she felt calloused fingers brushed against her soft skin.

"U-um..." he gulps when the upper part of the dress slipped off her body and he saw the tight corset that made her small body look curvy.

"Everything okay back there?" She asked him softly. Naomi was blushing lightly at feeling exposed to him. She just keeps telling herself that there is nothing sexual about helping a friend that just so happened to be a lady loosen her corset.

"Y- yeah just give me a moment," He took calming breaths to collect himself before he got to work. After loosening the corset so his lady can breathe, he put the dress back the way he saw.

"Thank you!" She greedily took in air. "You are amazing!" Naomi left a light kiss on his cheek before walking out of the room.

"Y-your welcome m-my lady!" He watched her leave then he shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. "You're her guard don't forget that." He told himself before walking out.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Captain Reiji and his cook, Malraux, walked among the crowd in disguises. Although it was hard to blend in when they are dressed like they're ready for a masquerade rather than looking for their soul mates. Reiji wore a white suit with matching gloves as well as a green ribbon tied around his neck. To hide his identity he wore a black mask. Malraux wore almost the opposite of his captain by wearing a black suit with black gloves his mask was a rust color red with gold.

"Shit this necktie is choking me..." Ranmaru muttered out as he tugged at the collar.

"Language, no one is going to believe you're part of the social circle with that sailor mouth of yours," Reiji scolded him.

Malraux raised an eyebrow at his captain, "You do remember that I was already born into this lifestyle before I met you-" He was cut off when he ran into his captain's back.

"Wait!" Reiji squinted his eyes to get a closer look at the patch of red hair amongst the crowd. "No... it couldn't be." Reiji maneuvered through the crowd with Malraux right behind him. The pirate captain felt his heart pounded against his chest in excitement. When he saw the face that was attached to the head of red hair, he almost screamed. "It is him!"

"Huh? Who?" Malraux was confused with this sudden action. Sure he was used to his captain's spontaneous moments but that doesn't me he understands everything he does.

"Ranmaru we have to get that redhead alone," Reiji said with serious urgency.

"What did I say about using that name!"

"Now is not the time to argue they're getting away."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Otoya and Naomi stuck close together as they watched everyone else dance to the calming music. It was quite boring, to say the least. The Guardian looked over to his lady and noticed a hint of longing in her eyes so he worked up the nerve to start talking. "U-um... Lady Naomi, would you like to dance...with me?"

The young lady was a bit surprised that he asked but was happy, nonetheless. "I would love too."

The young man offered the lady his hand and lead her to the dance floor. The music changed from calming to more upbeat tone. Now we all know how they choreographed the olden dances in movies that take place in like the 17th or 19th century. They usually look like their dancing in a circle if you look at it from an aerial view. There's a bunch of lifts and sometimes they switch dancing partners. If you don't know well...get some classy culture in your life! Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, The sweet Otoya is about to dance with the lady Naomi...

"Wow I never knew you were such a good dancer Otyoya," Naomi commented as she twirled in and out of his arms. The Lady assumed that her friend would have stepped on her foot by now.

"I picked up a few tips when I watched you go through your dance lessons," Otoya chuckled softly at the small happy memories of a younger Naomi stumbling on the dance floor. "I'm surprised you didn't trip on your dress by now," he lightly teased her.

"Well if I fall I'm sure you'll catch me..." Her rosed colored eyes looked into his ruby red ones.

"I will always catch you..." That was his personal vow to her. To support her and be there to pick her up whenever she fails. That is the duty of being her protector...and friend... But is that the duty he wanted? Just to be seen as a protector and friend... Never to be viewed as a love interest. The two get along very well and knew each other for years. They are at a matchmaking party... it's best to make an attempt now rather than not at all. "Um...L-lady Naomi..."

"Yes, Otoya...?" She tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"I...um... I-I like..." Why was he so nervous to tell her how he felt?!

"Excuse me I'm cutting in," It all happened so fast. One moment we were about to see a love confession and the next moment Malraux intercepted and danced away with the captive lady in his arms.

"Otoya!" The lady called out to him as she tried to pull away from her unwanted dance partner.

"Naomi!" The redhead was about to chase after the two but was blocked by an arm.

"Hey kido just want to exchange a few words with you in private," Reiji said as he put on a friendly smile.

"Huh?!" Otoya was so confused with the turn of events. "But Lady Takeda-"

"Ah relax she's in good hands," The captain said as he leads Otoya away from the party by placing a hand on the young man's back. "Now If you don't mind me prying is that your natural hair color?"

"Y-yes!" Otoya was somewhat offended by that question.

"Are you born in this village? How did you meet that young lady you were with? Do you know who your parents? " Reiji fired one question after another as they walked. Time is of the essence and he didn't exactly have time for small talk. So this little chitchat was turning into an interrogation.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Naomi was still struggling to get this strange man to let go of her. She occasionally looked back and saw the back of her protector get smaller and smaller. "Sir Let go of me!" She demanded.

Malraux kept his eye on his captain and watched him walk away with the young redhead. The pirate's job was to keep the lady away while his captain asked the boy a few questions. However, he has only danced with the girl for one minute and he's already about to lose his temper. "Look I just made your night a bit more exciting. So why don't you just shut your pretty mouth and enjoy the ride!"

Naomi's eyes widen in momentary shock. No man... No...No human being has ever spoken to her in such a manner. It infuriated her but she remained silent and continued the dance. It may have looked like he had the last word but she was creating a plan of attack in her head

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"Wow, that is a very interesting tale of yours Otayan ..." Reiji said as he tried to connect the pieces of Otoya's story together. 'He has no parents...red hair...and he was found at sea.' The Lucky Joker thought. There's only one thing left to do to confirm his suspicions. " Quick open up your shirt!"

"What?! I'm not doing that!" The redhead backed away from this weird man.

"Then I'll do it for you,"Reiji moved his hands to the bottom of Otoya's outfit and tried to undo the button but the young man pried his hands away.

"I said no!" It became a power struggle for the fate of Otoya's clothes.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-  
Lady Naomi started to sense something amidst. So it was time to lose her dance partner. These were one of those days when she was happy to wear heels. With all her might she lifted a foot and slam it down on top of Malraux's.

The man's mixed colored eyes widen behind the mask when a sharp pain went up his leg. "Damn it!" He cursed and let go of the 16-year-old to nurse his foot.

She smirked lightly and smooth out her dress. "I just made your night a bit more exciting. So why don't you just shut your pretty mouth and enjoy the ride," she quoted him before hastily leaving to find Otoya.

"Damn that little brat!" Malraux said through clenched teeth "She's gonna get it next time I catch her." He might as well what kind of progress his captain is making. He made his way through the crowd with a small limp but he'll live...he's been through worse after all. When he reached the hallway that was away from the party, he saw Captain Reiji wrestling with the young man on the ground. "Captain, what the hell are you doing?" How did a small chat escalate to this?

"Malraux, I'm glad you're here! Hold him while I try to open up his shirt." Reiji said while in mid-struggle. He has to know if he bares the mark...

"W-what?" Malraux knew his Captain was an idiot but this was just plain insane.

"Just do it!"

Without another word, the silver hair male got into the fray and was able to put the poor redhead in a full Nelson.

"Let me go!" Otoya moved around as he tried to get free. Why did this have to happen to him!

Reiji collected himself and stepped toward the restrained redhead. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up just enough to see the crown tattoo that was branded on the young man's skin. "By Davey Jones..." He gasped out, "It is you..."

"W-what are you talking about?" At this point, Otoya stopped struggling and save the rest of his energy. No one but Naomi has seen the mark of his blurry past. This stranger before him seemed to know who he is or rather was.

"Ikki... it's me... Rei-chan..." The man removed his mask and looked into the redhead's eyes. "Don't you remember me?" Of course he wouldn't... Reiji hasn't seen the boy six years. He actually thought Ikki was dead.

Otoya's eyes widen when he heard the name that he abandoned years ago. Who was this Rei-chan? The face and the name sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it. "I'm sorry... but I don't remember anything..." the eighteen-year-old looked down at the ground and Malraux slowly released him.

Captain Reiji was a bit disappointed that Otoya couldn't remember him but he can understand why. "It's okay..." He places a hand on the young man's shoulder. "It has been 6 years since the pirate attack."

Just when he said the word 'pirate attack' loud crashing sounds and screaming came from down the hallway where the party is being held. Sounds of the party guest yellowing out the word 'Pirates!' echoed through the halls.

"Oops...Looks like we were too late to stop Myu-chan's kidnapping plan." Reiji was so busy trying to figure out Otoya, he forgot that he had to foil his ex-shipmates plan.

"Kidnapping?" Otoya's heart almost stopped when he realized who was still at the party, "Naomi!"


	4. Chapter 4: Worth

**_Previously on Pirates of the Frontier..._**

"Quick open up your shirt!"

"What?! I'm not doing that!" The redhead backed away from this weird man.

"Then I'll do it for you,"Reiji said.

"Ikki... it's me... Rei-chan..." The man removed his mask and looked into the redhead's eyes. "Don't you remember me?" Of course, he wouldn't... Reiji hasn't seen the boy six years. He actually thought Ikki was dead.

"I'm sorry... but I don't remember anything..." the eighteen-year-old looked down at the ground

"Oops...Looks like we were too late to stop Myu-chan's kidnapping plan." Reiji was so busy trying to figure out Otoya, he forgot that he had to foil his ex-shipmates plan.

"Kidnapping?" Otoya's heart almost stopped when he realized who was still at the party, "Naomi!"

 ** _Back to the adventure..._**

Otoya ran back to the bathroom as fast as his legs were allowed to go. Captain Reiji and Malraux were trailing right behind him. The thought of his lady being manhandled by filthy pirates frightened Otoya. 'I should have never left her side...' he thought to himself. The party of three was able to slip through the door before it was closed and locked by the raiding pirates. The scene before them was the definition of chaos. People running and screaming frantically, trampling over each other to get away from the pirates. Otoya tried to search for Lady Naomi but no such luck. All the screaming chaos suddenly stopped when a gunshot was heard and some shards of window glass trickled down from the ceiling.

"Now now let us try to be more civilized, shall we?" A deep voice was heard along with the sound of hard leather shoes hitting the tile floor. Everyone back away and made way for the man with the gun as he goes to the center of the room. This man has a cold aura about himself. He had confidence and a bold swagger as if he was sure about every move he made. The man had long blond hair, pale complexion, and only one icy blue eye showed since the other had a black eyepatch covering it. It was hard to believe that this man was a pirate because he was so clean and well dressed from head to toe in white. Well if you Minus the black eyepatch, a beige headscarf that was underneath the hat and the three black and white feathers that rested on top of the captain hate next to a super large decorative white feather. This was the notorious Captain Camus or better known as the White Devil, who is known to rob cities of their treasures, women, and sweets. He is so dangerous that the mere whispering of his name will make a crying child shut up...No, really that's the description they went with. "My apologies for being fashionably late Lords and Ladies..." Camus casually twirled the gun around before putting back at his side. "We're just here to pick up a few items." The White Devil then looked to his first mate by his side, "Otori, you know what to do... Take nothing by the best.

A man with ash brown hair and purple eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles stepped forth, this was First Mate Eiichi Otori. "Aye Captain," he let out a small dark chuckle and the lighting caught his spectacles, creating a sinister glare. "You heard the captain men...search and take!" With those words, pirates dressed in blue, black and white shoved through the crowd and taking the most valuable thing at the party...the ladies.

"Kira did you do your research," Eiichi asked one of his shipmates.

A man with black hair and light yellow eyes nodded his head. Kira Sumeragi was a pirate that was given the gift of a powerful memory. He can remember the smallest details from five years ago as if it were yesterday. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"Yamato, are the lines secured and ready to go?" First Mate asked.

"Yeah, just like me, they're strong and I breakable," Yamato Hyuga said as he strummed the two chains that were nailed into the balcony. He also had a basket of scarves. This was going to be the pirate's escape route when they make a zip line to the ship that's on the other end of the lines. It would be perfect because no one can cut through metal and they're strong enough to hold anything... who thinks of this stuff?!

"Then let's get on with it...we're burning moonlight." Camus felt something amiss and did not want to linger here any longer than they must.

This was a very organized kidnapping if you think about it. One by one each pirate would haul a young woman off to be looked at by Kira. Since he has done his memorization he knows each woman by name, what family they're from, their status, and how much they are worth to their parents by just looking at them with those gorgeous yellow eyes of his.

Now, I know what you're probably thinking... 'I wish Kira would "examine" me...' Well we're not at the rated M scenes yet so try keeping your strawberry panties dry till then.

Anyway, Kira judges the worth by the amount that's in the young woman's dowry. If it's under 1,000 coins, then they are free to go; however, if the dowry is worth more, the pirate that was manhandling them picks up the lady and goes down the zip line and to the ship. It was more effective than parading the women to the docks with the guards searching for them.

Lady Naomi saw what was happening and had to act quickly before one of the pirates find her. She had a pretty large price tag over her head so there was no doubt that she will be taken once she of found. The young lady ducked down and maneuvered through the crowd the best she can. She tried not to draw too much attention to herself. 'Otoya... where are you...'

Eiichi's eyes scanned over the crowd and noticed someone that wasn't part of the crew moving around toward an exit. "Looks like we have a fleeing angel over here..." he smirked and made his way through the crowd. Everyone quickly moved out of the man's way when they sensed danger arise.

Naomi nodded that everyone way backing away from her till she ended up being singled out. 'Uh oh...' She gasped when she felt a strong hand grabbed her upper arm and turned her around. Lady Naomi Takeda was now faced to face with First Mate Eiichi Otori.

"Well aren't you a cutie..."He said as she looked at her up and down. His cold calloused hand went up the smooth skin of her arm, sending chills up the girl's spine.

Being a Duke's daughter, there is a specific image she had to maintain. Not to appear weak and hold her innocence. Having this... this fiend touch her and talk to her so casually, is dirtying that image in front of everyone. "Don't touch me," Naomi slapped.

This attracted the other pirates' attention since all the other ladies and men didn't put up much of fight against them. What makes it more interesting was that it was against Eiichi.

He chuckled lightly, "Feisty one aren't ya?"

"Otori quit playing around and take her in," Camus said sternly. Personally, the captain hopes that this one doesn't make the quota. The last thing he wants to deal with on his ship is a troublemaking woman.

"Aye Captain," Seems like Eiichi's fun will have to be put on hold. "Kira, to whom am I speaking with?"

Kira walked over and stared at the 16-year-old girl for a moment before speaking. "Lady Naomi Takeda, daughter of Hitoshi Takeda, the duke of Yumesia. She is worth over 16,000 in gold."

"Jackpot!" Yamato yelled out when he heard the information.

'Crap how the hell did he know that?!' Naomi thought and took a step back.

"Alright my lady you can either come quietly or I can drag you over to the balcony by your pretty necklace," Eiichi slowly reached a hand forehead his hand toward her till suddenly...

"Keep your hands away from My lady!" Dun da da daaa! Otoya pushed through the crowd and stood in between the pirate and his lady like a valiant red knight.

Eiichi, Kira, and especially Captain Camus stared at the young man as if they have seen a ghost.

"It can't be..." Eiichi said as he studied Otoya's facial features. He knew those red eyes that stared sternly at him.

"Ikki...You're alive..." Camus spoke silently as he walked toward them.

'They know who Otoya really is?' Naomi though when she noticed the looks. 'Did Otoya belonged to this crew before we found him?' Naomi never asked much about Otoya's past since it made him uncomfortable. All she knew was that his tattoo belonged to a strange pirate crew.

"He's not the only one," Captain Reiji and Malraux stepped forward and ripped off their mask. "Long time no see, Myu-chan..."

"Damn..." Camus muttered, "You two just refused to stay put, don't you?" He narrowed his icy eyes and drew his sword and the sound of weapons being drawn and people frantic voices echoed in the room. "Let's see if you two can stay put in your graves this time."

Reiji quickly drew his gun and aimed it at the White devil's head, "Ah. Ah. Ah, I still have a score to settle with you."

Camus stood his ground and stared at the weapon, "I see you still kept that old thing... Does it still have that one bullet we left you?"

"Been saving it just for you..."Reiji had a serious look on his face to show that he meant business.

"For what you did you deserve to be full of lead... "Malraux said as his heterochromatic glared at Camus.

Camus rolled his eye when he heard the cooks voice, "Are you still angry at me for throwing those stupid bananas of yours overboard?"

"Yes I am!" Malraux looked to Reiji, "Captain just shoot him already."

"You wouldn't dare," Camus challenge his former captain by staring at him dead on and walked forward pressing his chest against the barrel.

Would he though...? Is Reiji able to kill the man that he once called friend even though he committed an injustice against him? "Hell yeah I would." He moved his index finger pulling the trigger.

 **Note: How's that for a cliff hanger ;P**


	5. Chapter 5: Off to the Rescue

**_Let's just dive on into this..._**

Reiji pulled the trigger... but nothing happened, "Huh?!" He pressed down on the trigger several times and realized he couldn't hear the clicking sound. His "old reliable" gun broke down on him.

Camus stared at him for a moment before he started to chuckle, "Only you can make it possible for me to both underestimate and give you too much credit." He didn't know that Reiji had the guts to actually pull the trigger on him but he did know that old gun of his was going to fail sooner or later.

"Heh...H-hey you know I wasn't really going to shoot you, right? I was just kidding..." Captain Reiji chuckled nervously, "I'm totally on your side! You can take the girl and the boy for all I care."

"Rei-chan!" Otoya can't believe that this guy from his childhood was being a sellout. Not only was he offering Lady Naomi, he was throwing him the mix as well.

"Quiet I'm trying to make sure we live!"

"Then get your face out of his ass!" Malraux yanked his captain back over by his necktie. "You're an idiot for checking to see if that damn gun of yours still worked."

"You're a bigger idiot for remaining loyal to this idiot," Camus said.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"Malraux temper started to flare.

While the arguments occurred Naomi tugged on Otoya's sleeve and jerked her head to the nearest exit. This was her sign to him saying let's get everyone out of here while the pirates are distracted. Otoya nodded his head and slowly backed away from the argument. They both observed the door and realized that it was barricaded with just one heavy plank of wood.

'Seriously?!' They both thought the same thing, 'This generation of upper class couldn't even move a piece of wood on their own?!' The lady and her protector both looked at each other and agreed to lift the thing together.

One of the younger pirates that had salmon-pink hair, looked away from the argument and noticed the two moving the barricade. "Captain, they're trying to escape!" Leave it to Nagi to snitch on our heroes.

"Hm?" He looked over to the main door and saw the boy trying to make off with one of his expensive hostages. "I had just about enough of this!" The eye behind the eyepatch glowed causing Reiji and Ranmaru to freeze in place.

"I forgot...that he has magic..."Reiji said through clenched teeth as he tried to move his limbs but no luck.

"Y-you've been forgetting a lot of things lately captain..." Ranmaru felt so cold it was as if his body was encased in ice.

Camus turned his gaze to the two frantically trying to move the plank. When the two heard that they were discovered they of course panicked. He looked around and glared at the lack of involvement from his crew, "Do I have to do everything myself? Stop those two and bring me that girl!"

The crew quickly acted and charged at the two. Otoya had to stop moving the barricade and grabbed Naomi's hand and started to run. However, they didn't get far since they were outnumbered and the party guest were so not very helpful. The two were sadly yanked apart.

"Naomi!" Otoya struggled to get to her but the weight of the pirates holding him back was too much for him. He was pinned down on his stomach with his hands behind his back.

Naomi looked back at him with worried eyes, "Please don't hurt him!"

"You should be more worried about what we're going to do with you," the White Devil said before giving out his final order. "It's time to depart gentlemen... We'll let the people decide what to with this pathetic excuse for a pirate captain and his lazy cook." With those words, the pirate captain made his grand exit followed by the rest of his crew...the last to leave was the pirates that were handling Lady Naomi.

"Otoya!" Were the last words the redhead heard before watching his crush disappear into the night in the hands of pirates. The spell that kept Reiji and Malraux in place was broken and they collapsed onto the ground. Lastly, the hooks that held the zip line together were gone.

"N-no...no no no no..." Otoya got off the ground ignoring the pain in his body and ran to the balcony. All he could see was the ghostly white ship sailing away with his lady trapped in it. "N-Naomi..." he clenched his fist and felt the stinging tears roll down his cheeks, "I..I'm so sorry..."

The sound of the guards breaking down the door can be heard in the background along with the sound of Reiji and Malraux being placed under arrest.

Dark, hard, and cold... those were the three words that Naomi used to describe the place she was in. After being taken away with the rest of the women, the Captain had them placed below deck. The other ladies were still pacing around or complaining about the conditions. They couldn't help but worried about the future even though most of them have an idea about what's going to happen.

"Our families are going to pay the ransom right?" A young girl named Lady Kruemel Chen asked out loud.

"Not everyone's..." You guys remember random character Lady Dahlia right? Well, guess who was worth over 1000 coins..." We all may be worth something but some of our parents have backup kids to fall back on...So why should the spend money on the child that got captured?" She whipped her red handed out of her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Lady Dahlia! Don't say things like that," Naomi stood up and narrowed her eyes at the lady in red.

"Wait, I have siblings...My parents are going to forget all about me!" A girl with bluish purple hair named Myriam yelled out cause the other ladies to panic.

"Hey hey hey! This is not how Nobel women should behave. As long as we stick together nothing bad is going to happen to us..." Naomi said as she tried to calm the frenzy. "Our families will give up the world to have us returned safely."

"I'm counting on it, Lady Takeda," The deep voice that belonged to Camus caused the ladies the quickly turned their heads to him.

"The White Devil..." she narrowed rose colored eyes at him, "What brings you below deck..."

"I am here to extend a dinner invitation to all of you ladies." Chatter can be heard around the room when they heard his announcement.

"We accept!" Dahlia exclaimed before being yanked by the back of her skirt by Naomi.

"Hold it...What's the catch?" Lady Takeda has heard rumors about the White Devil and one of them was that nothing from him comes free.

Camus closed his eyes and smirked lightly, "Just allow me to bask in another victory."

Naomi scoffed but didn't put up much of an argument when all the other women took the invitation to go up to deck and have dinner with the captain.

"So...this is how it's going to end for old Captain Reiji..." At the moment Malraux and Reiji were sitting in a prison cell that was on the outskirts of the castle walls. Reiji was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. "Do you think we're gonna get the gallows?"

"We can only be so lucky..." Malraux said as he laid on the bottom bunk of the wooden bunk beds. " Especially with your reputation...We are most likely going to get shipped off to-"

"Don't say it! I might as well be sentenced to death if I get sent there."

The scary place that Ranmaru was going to say was none other than France's finest prison...The Château d'If. Now if you heard of the Count of Monte Cristo you are well aware how horrific the place is if you're not a rich guy. If you don't know what the Château d'If is ...well think of this as the French version of Alcatraz...And if you don't know what Alcatraz is because you're born in the year 2000s and your history teacher decided to say fuck my job ...Then you need to take your candy coated butt over to Google.

Moving on... A meeting was being held in the castle between the king and the upset parents of the kidnapped girls... Otoya came along with Naomi's father so that he can hear the news from the source. The poor thing was so shook about the events that occurred and so worried about Naomi that he begged and pleaded with the Duke to listen in on the meeting. He also couldn't stop apologizing during the trip to to the meeting.

"So...What are we going to do? Are we going to give these bastards the money or get a fleet and rescue our girls!" A hot-headed father spoke out.

"We can't just go send in the fleet that will put the girls in jeopardy." A much level headed father said calmly.

"They're already in jeopardy..." A mother said.

"God knows what they're doing to the girls...By the time we get them back they will be used goods...So why waste the money that we invested in keeping those girls eligible for marriage." A powerful, rich, sexist, asshole of a father said and those that were like him or were intimidated by him murmured in agreement. You know what for name's sake let's just call him Dahlia's father.

Otoya couldn't believe what he was hearing. These fathers are just not even going try to get their daughter's back... Only because the Pirates took advantage of their hostages. The redhead did his best to bite his tongue before he spoke out of turn.

"That's why we need to come to a decision now before we give them the opportunity to try..." Naomi's father spoke. "I still want my daughter back home safe... I don't care if she has been dirtied by pirate hands. I'm sure some of you would at least feel the same way about your children." A few of the parents nodded their head in agreement.

"I do want our little Kruemel to return safely...no matter what." A woman said.

"Of course you would be most concern Hitoshi," Dahlia's father said as he stood up, "Rumor has it that you're wife ran off with a pirate a day before the wedding and came back a week later. Funny, last time rose colored eye doesn't run in either of your families."

Naomi's father abruptly stood up, "I recommend you bite your tongue when you speak about false accusations against my late wife."

"Gentlemen control yourselves. We're getting off topic." The king ordered and the two men sat down. "Now I may not be a father but Lady Naomi just so happens to be my niece. So I want her and the rest of the girls to return safely. However, I understand that some of you from neighboring kingdoms do not have the resources to fulfill the requested payment for your daughter; therefore, I can also understand your reason to not pay."

The king sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'll have a messenger ship sent to the pirates and we'll establish a negotiation." Everyone was surprised that the King will negotiate with pirates... it was unheard of!

"And what are we to about the two pirates that were apprehended tonight?" Naomi's father asked.

"We'll just make them France's problem." With those words, the King ended the meeting and everyone was escorted out.

As Otoya walked with Naomi's father, he couldn't forget the words that were exchanged in that meeting. He also couldn't get over how it all concluded. A negotiation... that's all they could come up with. What if the pirates don't want to negotiate? What if the up the prices for them? What if he never sees Naomi again?! All these questions were giving the poor redhead a headache. Not only was his lady captured by pirates... she was captured by pirates that know who he was. Who knows what kind of things they are saying to her about him...Otoya glanced at the grandfather clock that stood in the hallway. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, the negotiation ship will take off at 8 in the morning..."I know what I have to do..."

~7:00 am~

Captain Reiji and Malraux were sleeping in their cell. Their slumber was disturbed when the heard someone whispered for them to wake up. Malraux was the first to groan and open his eyes. He was surprised to see Otoya standing on the other side of the bars.

"Oi...Captain...that kid is here..." He said as he rubbed his eye.

"Hm?" Reiji was still kinda in a sleep like daze, "I don't have any kids...that I know about." He murmured out and went back to sleep.

Malraux eyebrow twitches in annoyance, "Wake up you barnacle brain!" He rolled onto his back and kicked at top bunk causing it to shake his captain awake.

"Waaah!" The captain was startled away and fell out of bed. "Ow!"

"Um... Captain Reiji...I need your help," Otoya said. He was mentally regretting his decision after watching the exchange between two pirates.

This peeked Reiji's interest and he stood up from the ground, " Hm let me guess... You want me to help you save your girlfriend from the big bad pirates."

Otoya started to blush, "S-She's not my girlfriend!" He quickly looked around to make sure he didn't accidentally wake up the guards.

"Sure she isn't," The Captain clapped his hands together, "Alright what's in it for us?" He asked.

"I heard the king was planning on shipping you off to be France's problem. So you being out of this jail cell and away from here will be my offer." Otoya said and help up the metal keys that he grabbed off the rack before coming here.

Reiji couldn't take the offer fast enough, "Deal!"

"About time we're getting out of here," Malraux said as he stood up.

" Wait a minute! I need your word that you two will help me make sure Lady Naomi is out of harm's way," Otoya is well aware that he's dealing with pirates and he knows how quick they are to betray. "Pirate swear on it." Otoya lifted up his white shirt just enough to reveal his tattoo.

"Ugh for someone that's lost their memory you seemed to remember the rules very well," The Captain rolled his eyes and tugged on the collar of the loose fitting green shirt. The same tattoo that Otoya had was on the right side of Reiji's chest, "As a man and a pirate I swear." The captain looked over to the cook, "Come on Ranmaru you too."

"Don't call me that!" He rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeve to reveal his tattoo. "As a man and a pirate, I swear."

Otoya smiled brightly, "Great!" He used the key and unlocked the door for them, "We better get moving we have a boat to steal..." Wow never thought we will hear those words from our sweet Otoya.


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

**_Let's continue..._**  
At 7:30 am, a young man with cyan hair and matching eyes was walking down to the dock. This was the Royal Negotiator, Ai Mikaze and he has been known for his logic strategies in persuasion. For his trip, he was dressed in that short-sleeved, white, gold, and purple suit that he rocked in season 4... but I digress. Today he was assigned to sail off to find the White Devil and hopefully bring most of the girls back home. To Ai, it was kinda unrealistic to try and get all the girls back since most of the fathers did not want to spend the extra money to have them home...How selfish. Anyway, he boarded the ship and began going through his checklist, "Chest of gold coins, check... Supplies for the voyage, check... The Crew..." Ai paused and looked around the empty deck. "Where is everyone?" He was a bit upset that the crew, who was supposed to be here to help protect him, is running late. With a heavy sigh, he began his wait.

Meanwhile, Otoya and the jailbirds were frantically running from the guards, that came by to take the prisoners to France. What makes it worst is that the guards can identify Otoya easily since he's the only boy that has red hair. Their going to tell Naomi's father and Naomi's father is going to be so ashamed and disappointed in him for running off with pirates. 'But this is for a good cause... this is for Lady Naomi...' Otoya thought. Maybe if he does succeed then all will be forgiven.

"If we get caught we're all definitely going to get the noose..." Malraux said as he knocked over some barrels to slow down their pursuers.

"T-the noose?!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Yep and since you let us out you're definitely going to get executed for conspiring with pirates!" Reiji said with a tone that sounded too cheery.

"What?!" He expected a lecture or maybe jail time but he did not think that he might be sentenced to death for helping pirates.

"Yep, it's the pirate's life for you now!" Reiji was personally happy that he will have his old friend by his side again.

"I'm not a pirate!" Otoya looked up and notice some crates dangling over the docks. Then his eyes trailed down the room till they stopped at a post that was just up ahead. The redhead drew his sword and moved ahead. He waited for Reiji and Malraux to pass him before counting to five and cutting the rope. The crates fell down with a loud crash. Now, in his head, he thought the crates fell in front of the guards creating a block, but...

The crates full of unknown object landed on top of the guards instead.

"Oh shit..." Ranmaru said as he stared at the mess, "You killed them."

"N-no I didn't... right?" Otoya's heart nearly stopped when he didn't see the guards move.

Captain Reiji walked over and knelt down to poke one of the guard's hand, "Well, you're not getting noose... they are going to send you straight to the Château d'If now."

"Oh my god!" Otoya started to panic and cry at the same time, "I-I'm...S-so...Sorry!"

"Hm? Wait a minute," Reiji heard a low groan coming from the pile. "They're okay!"

"R-really?" Otoya sniffled and looked at Reiji with teary but hopefully eyes. A great burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"They're going to have headaches for days but they're going to be fine," Reiji shrugged and stood up, walking away from the disaster. "Alright, which boat are we taking?"

"Um..." Otoya looked at the like of boats and chose the one with the royal emblem on the sail. "That one!" He ran forward and the others followed him.

Ai heard some commotion in the docks and suddenly three men came on to the ship. He assumed that they were the crew that was running late. "It's about time you got here. At this rate that pirate ship is going to be long gone."

"Huh?"The three men look among themselves in confusion. They thought no one would be on board till at least 7:50.

"Well, why are you three just standing around? Are you not supposed to raise sail and steer this ship?" Ai raised an eyebrow at them.

"Um actually-" Otoya was cut off by Reiji.

"We'll get started on it right away sir! RanRan, raised the anchor if you please..."

"What did I say about calling me that!" Malraux narrowed the eyes at him before moving to do the job. He looked less intimidating without the fake eyepatch.

"Otoyan, you're going to help me with raising the sail before we lose the wind," Reiji said as he started untying some ropes that kept the sails bound.

"O-okay!" The redhead eagerly started to untie the ropes and they were off to the open big blue. However, the three still had one problem to deal with...

"What the hell are we going to do with the negotiator?!" Malraux said to his captain in a harsh whisper. The three of them did a group huddle while Ai was below deck looking through maps.

"We can't throw him overboard that's not nice." Otoya couldn't take the thought of hurting the innocent again.

"It won't be nice if he finds out and gets us arrested," Malraux argued.

"Now men there's only one of him and three of us. So even if he does know that we're not the actual crew he can't really do anything to us...Besides we might get paid if he thinks we're actual employees." Leave it to the pirate captain to bring up money at a time like this.

"Fine... but what are we going to do when we actually meet the White Devil? We're outnumbered," Otoya asked. Let's be honest our dear cinnamon roll didn't think his rescue plan through since he barely got any sleep last night. So far he is just winging it with everyone else.

Reiji sighed and shook his head, "You really didn't think your plan through when you sprung us out of jail did you?"

"I just wanted Lady Naomi back! I knew that you two are the only ones that know where those pirates might be," Perhaps Otoya did put some thought into it.

"You're right... we do know where they are heading but we can't face them alone like this..." The pirate captain said.

"We'll be killed on sight if we're not careful," Ranmaru said.

"That's why we're going to make a quick stop to pick up some old friends," Reiji had a slight mischievous gleam in his eye when he said that.

"Oh great... more pirates," Otoya mumbled out.

-  
The ladies seem to be holding themselves just fine. Some even chose to try and dress it down by tossing the hair clips aside and letting their hair down or kicking off their heels since they hurt like hell after a while. Naomi and a few of the other ladies that actually have a name were sitting around staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Does anyone have a plan one getting out of this mess?" Lady Dahlia asked the others.

"Maybe Lady Naomi has an idea," Myriam said, "She's been banging her head against the wall for 15 minutes now."

Naomi has been slowly hitting her forehead against the wall in a rhythmic pace. Thump...thump...thump. This was her method of think sometimes when she feels mentally trapped.

Kruemel Chen was at first hesitant to come near her but someone had to say something, "So um how's the uh... how's the escape plan coming?"

Thump...Thump..."Alright Alright ...Wait I'm getting something..." Thump...Thump...Thump..."Okay," She grabbed some lady accessories that were lying around and gathered the other girls. "So in the dead of the night ... we are going to grab some provisions..." She put some earrings in a heel to help illustrate the place, "highjack one of those long boats ... and then we row back to Yumesia like there's no mañana!" She knocked over the tiny makeshift raft during her exclamation.

The girls all gave her weird looks when she was done explaining the plan.

"Back to Yumesia?" Kruemel asked

"Yep..."Naomi answered.

"In a rowboat ?" Myriam raised an eyebrow.

"You got it," Naomi seemed really confident in her plan.

"Great... Sensational...so that's your plan is it?" Dahlia asked as she crossed her arm.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it..." Naomi's smiled.

"..." Lady Dahlia just shrugged, "Well, I like it. How do we get on deck?" The girls look at Naomi with huge grins on their faces.

"Hmm in the dead of the night ... we are going to grab some provisions..." She was about to repeat the same plan again and all the girls groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh great ..." Dahlia grumbled out.

Naomi quickly went on the defensive, "Oh yeah, well what's your idea smart one?!"

"W-What...why are you asking me that you're the one with the plans?!" The female redhead retaliated then an idea popped up in her head and she looked up at the barred window that was on the ceiling of the deck. "I got an idea...give me a boost."

On deck, there was a random pirate (Let's just name him Kenny) mopping the deck since Captain Camus settles for nothing less than spotless on his ship. The lady knows his name since they overheard all the other pirates call him then when he comes to check on them. He looked around when he heard a whistle, "Hm?" Kenny saw something glisten in the sunlight and looked down to see a ruby earring attached to a pale hand that was poking out from the deck. Kenny slowly approached that small patch of gated flooring

"Hey...hey, Kenny...you want the shiny earring? Come and get it...but you have to do a trick for me first," Dahlia said. When Kenny heard that he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "All you have to do if find a pry bar. A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end..." She slowly waved the Ruby earring from side to side to hold him in a trance. Below Dahlia were Kruemel, Naomi, and Myriam doing their best to hold her up while Dahlia did her negotiating. Funny how none of the other girls didn't want to lift a damn finger to help with the rescue.

"Dahlia, you're talking to a pirate," Naomi said in a harsh whisper.

The redhead quickly shushes her friend before talking. She smiled when she saw the pirate slowly leave to go look for what she asked. "Yes Kenny, find the pry bar," Dahlia encouraged him.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Yes, find the pry bar..." she mocked softly. "He can't understand pry bar...He's a dumb pirate there's no way he's going to-" She stopped talking when she heard the sound of keys hitting the ground at their feet. All the girls stared in surprised at the set of keys. Looks like Lady Naomi owes Dahlia and Kenny the Pirate an apology but she might as get the last word. "Well...it's not a pry bar."

As the ladies would have it, it was a silent night and all was still and quiet on the ship. None of the ladies found that strange as they walked onto the deck in the dead of night.

"Okay ladies we need food and water check the kitchens and don't get caught," Naomi ordered and a small team of girls left for the kitchen. Our heroine looked around and saw where they kept the rowboats and silently cheered. "Let's get this thing overboard..."

"Wait don't we need maps?" Kruemel Chen asked.

'Damn...' Naomi thought, "I'll take care of it...just ready to go...if I'm not back in 3 minutes leave without me..." she said before going within the ship to look for the captain's quarters. She chose the door that looked the most decorative and slowly cracked it open and peeked inside. She saw a full-size bed with light blue and white duvet the headboard was silver and had snowflakes designed into it. Underneath the blankets was a lump and assumed that it was the sleeping captain Camus. She scanned the room and her eyes rested on a very organized desk. There's bound to be a map there, right? Naomi took a deep breath and squeezed herself into the room praying that the door or the floorboards don't creak. She tried to pretend that she was a light feather as she tiptoed to the desk and searched for the maps. Above the desk, there was a bunch of scrolled up paper that was in little cubbies. Each cubby was labeled with a country and kingdom, she finally found the maps. Naomi was so thankfully that the captain was so OCD about his things. She when down the line of kingdoms till she stopped at the one that was labeled Yumesia. 'Huh?!' The cubby was empty...

"Looking for this, my dear?" When Naomi heard that deep voice she almost froze on the spot. The lady slowly turned around and saw The White Devil sitting in his chair by a coffee table, casually twirling the scrolled up map she wanted in his fingers. He seemed so relaxed as if he was expecting her to come.

AN: If you guys are born in the 1990s and didn't catch that El Dorado reference, you had a unfulfilling childhood!


	7. Chapter 7: RIP

**_Let's hit the ground running..._**  
Camus stormed onto the upper deck practically dragging Lady Naomi by her forearm. His grip was painful and his long strides made it difficult for Naomi to keep up with him. "O-ow stop! You're going to break my arm!" She yelled.

"That should be the least of your worries," he shoved her forward. Luckily her friends were able to catch her before she hit the ground. "Now I know you and your little group are the main orchestrators of this pathetic excuse for an escape plan..." His cold eye scanned his crew, "But who helped them? Who was foolish enough to give into their whims and betrayed the crew?" Something small, red, sparkly caught his eye. Now how did one of his lower subordinates get their dirty hands on a ruby earring? "Kenny!" The rest of the men were quick to move out the way leaving poor Kenny the Pirate to stand alone. "You help our captives escape didn't you?" Camus slowly approached the pirate and drew out his gun.

Kenny was so stiff with fear that he could barely speak coherent sentences. All he could do was shake his head and hoped his captain believed him.

"Do not make yourself anymore pathetic by lying to me," Camus ready his polished weapon and aimed it at Kenny. "You have two options: You either jump off my ship now or I will dump your dead carcass overboard myself."

Kenny stood there and thought about it for a moment. "One...two..." White Devil started to count and it made Kenny make a hasty decision. He jumped ship and into the cold dark unforgiving sea.

"Kenny can't swim..." One if the younger pirates named Eiji said solemnly, "He's going to drown."

The girls let out gasp and Naomi looked at the ground. The lady felt responsible for what just happened to poor Kenny the Pirate so she had to do something to help him. The lady kicked off her shoes and started to remove her dress.

"What are you doing?!" Myriam was handed Naomi's dress. The girls can hear the lewd catcalls that came from the pirates but Naomi ignored them.

"I'm going to get Kenny before he drowns," Naomi stood there in her corset and silk underskirt for a brief moment before running forward. Along the way, she grabbed some rope that was on the ground tied it around her waist tightly before diving into the water after Kenny.

"She's insane!"Dahlia yelled and saw the other end of the rope, that Naomi took, start to slither off the deck. "Oh, no you don't!" She quick grabbed hold of the rope but was slowly being dragged overboard. "Uh, a little help here?! You know I don't do physical labor a lot!"

"Oh right coming," Kruemel yelled as she and Myriam helped hold onto the rope. When they heard Naomi's gasp for air and tug on the life line, they started to pull her up.

"Geez this sounded a lot more heroic in my books," Naomi grumbled as she held onto Kenny with both arms. "How are you doing Kenny? Are you okay?" She asked him and he let out a small 'Mmhm'. The two collided on the hard wooden deck and were trying to catch their breath.

"W-wow we actually helped saved a life," Kruemel comment.

Kenny looked at the ladies that helped save his life. He had a small smile on his face, "T-than-Ack!" A loud bang echoed into the night and there was a hole in his chest and red liquid started to spill out of him. Kenny fell back feeling cold and let the darkness around him consume him. The four girls that helped him stood there in horrific shock.

"Ladies that was a cute display of heroics but I never go back on my word," Captain Camus said as he put away the smoking gun. He orders Kenny to get off his ship or he will kill him... since the girls brought him back the deceased pirate went against his orders.

"Oh my gosh, he killed Kenny!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Naomi was alway told to speak and behave ladylike but the rules change when you're on a pirate ship. The young woman was quick to spring up and stroke the captain across the face. Eiichi and Van quickly pulled Lady Naomi away from their captain before she could strike again. "He didn't deserve to die!"

Camus lightly touched his burning cheek before looking at her with his cold eyes, "Be thankful that you're pretty and worth more than the others..." He grips her delicate jawline roughly, "Otherwise the mouth of yours would have met the back of my hand." He let her go and watch her be "escorted" back to the hold along with the other ladies.

"Hit me I dare you! Give me a reason to burn this precious ship of yours till it's nothing but splinters!" Naomi yells can be heard from below deck.

"Lady Naomi calm down you're going to make things worse," Lady Kruemel said as she and the others quickly moved after them.

It was still Night and Reiji stood tiredly at the wheel. He dozed off a few time but he was still able to keep this ship on track.

"Captain..." He hears Otoya call out to him.

"Yes, Ikki?" Reiji put on a smile and looked over at the young man, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You said you knew my father...What was he like?" The sweet redhead asked.

"Hm well, he was mysterious but bold..." Reiji started to go back do memory lane. "He really knew how to make an entrance every single time. They called him the Red Angel..."

"Wow, he sounds amazing..." Otoya said softly.

The Lucky Joker let out a sigh, "He was..."

Otoya looked down at the ground, "What happened that night...?" He had to know what happened to his father and how he ended up floating on driftwood.

"Raging happened..." The pirate had a bitter look on his usually cheerful face. "It was the day that you got your first tattoo and our ship was attacked by our rival...the Raging Rebels. We fought hard but it turned out we had traitors on our ship. One of them actually push you over board." Reiji explained and looked up at the sky. Otoya placed a hand on the back of his head as if he suddenly remembered someone hitting him back there. "Only Camus, Eiichi and I survived," He had a sad smile on his face, "We met new friends and built up a new crew but I guess it was no surprise that Myu-Chan and Eiichi would try to take me out of the picture."

"W-why would they want to do that?" If the three of them would close wouldn't they want to stick together.

"Hm...I'm not sure... Maybe for power...or maybe they hate me. I'll never know." Reiji shook the sad feelings off and looked over at Otoya, "Now go get some rest we have a rough day ahead."

"I can't sleep...I can't get her out of my mind..." Otoya said.

"She really must be some special lady...or she's a witch," Reiji commented.

Otoya's face reddens, "L-Lady Naomi is not a witch! She saved me from the water and kept my pirate name a secret."

"Ah so she does know somewhat who you really are," Reiji had a playful smirk on his face. "Has she seen your tattoo?"

The redhead started blushing again, "Y-yes...We were kids so it was completely innocent!"

"Suuuuure it was...I remember showing my tattoo to a lady for the first time," He chuckled, "Could keep her hands off me."

"It's not like that! Lady Naomi is innocent!"

"She won't be if we don't make it in time. Young Pirates can only control themselves around women for so long. Especially, if they've been at sea for a long time." Reiji turned the wheel a bit.

"They wouldn't do that, right?" Otoya had a worried look on his face.

"We're not called sea dogs for nothing, most of us Pirates have only 3 things in mind: Rum, Treasure, and Sex."

"Oh no..."

AN: First death scene... wow


	8. Chapter 8: STARISH Crew

**_Insert theme music here... and let's go!_**

The sun rose over the horizon and Otoya was up and about on deck. Despite the situation, he felt at peace as he watched the sunlight reflect off the surface. The ship slowly rolling up and down with the small waves didn't make him feel seasick. Guess you can take the boy away from the pirate, but you can't take the pirate away from the boy.

"You are Lady Takeda's escort, are you not?" Otoya turned around and saw Ai the negotiator standing behind him.

"U-uh..." The redhead wasn't sure whether to lie or tell the truth. He decided to do the latter, "Yes...I am. How did you know?"

"I saw you with her at the matchmaking party," Ai said plainly, "You two rarely separated."

Otoya's bright eyes widen in surprise, "You were there?" He never thought the negotiator would be required to go to a matchmaking party.

"Unfortunately the answer is yes..." Ai said with a sigh, "I may be eloquent and persuasive with words, but even I couldn't talk my way out that." He blankly stared at the ocean ahead. "What are your plans after we retrieve the girls?" He asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Otoya tilted his head in confusion.

"You must have feelings for Lady Takeda to go to such lengths to come out here. Especially since you broke two pirates out of jail and brought them onto this ship." The 18-year-old redhead instantly tenses up when the negotiator basically called them out on their little scam. "So what are you going to do afterward? Are you going to confess to her...Perhaps propose to her and beg her father to allow it...Does she even want to come back home?" Questions kept firing out like a cannon and it was making Otoya's head spin.

"Wah, I don't know!" He ran his fingers through his red hair and gently gripped it.

"So you are risking your neck for a female that may not love you back and probably would not wish to return home to be married off to someone of status...How disappointing..." Ai shook his head.

This conversation was really putting doubt in Otoya's mind. He just assumed everything was going to work out just fine. That true love will be the greatest treasure he will receive at the end of this voyage but he never put in Naomi's thoughts in consideration. No...She has feelings for him, he knows deep down that she does. They almost kissed after their dance for Jone's sake. The don't even have to return home...since he knows he'll probably be arrested on the spot for what he did. They can run away together and chase the sun! "I love her and if she will have me...We're going to chase the sun together..."

"That's all fine and dandy but we still have like 27 pirates to deal with," Malraux said as he manned the wheel.

"Then it's a good thing we made it to Tortuga! We need the extra help!" Reiji yelled from the crows nest as he looked through the telescope.

"E-excuse me?" Ai looked up at Reiji, "We are supposed to be looking for the White Devil not go on a vacation or have myself be associated with more pirates than necessary."

"My lord, the White Devil outnumbers us so what is going to stop him from taking the money and having us walking the plank?" Reiji casually leaned forward on the railing as he looked down at the noble. "We need the assistance..."

Ai was silent for a moment then rolled his eyes, "Fine. Prepare to dock."

"Aye Sir," Reiji loves it when things go his way.

The ship docked in the island of Tortuga and Malraux was tying the ropes to the post with Otoya. Ai looked around the area and immediately deemed it unsafe. To him, it was crawling with unsavory characters, like drunks, thrives, and harlots alike.

Reiji felt like he was right at home. He took in a deep breath and smiled, "Nothing like the smell of cigars and rum to make a man feel free."

"Hey, are you sure you want to ask these guys for help? You're not exactly the first ok their guest list at parties," Malraux asked as they finished up securing the boat.

"Of course they love me!" Reiji said and started walking to the island's tavern. "Besides their not petty enough to hold a debt over me."

"Oof!" Reiji was slammed into a wall roughly, "Fellas let's be civilized here!"

One of the pirates, that had blue hair and was dressed in white, black, and purple, stepped forward and drew his blade. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here Kotobuki."

"T-Toki I came back because we are such good friends..." Reiji let out a nervous chuckle. "You know like a mast, Our unbreakable bond-"

"Don't you dare quote that song! You've didn't do anything to deem yourself as a friend," Toki, or better known as Tokiya Ichinose, pointed the tip of his sword at his fellow pirate's neck.

"G-guys...I'm going to need someone help over here..." Reiji called out and hoped his friends would come to his aid.

"We have our own problems over here!" Yelled an angry Ranmaru. The side of his face was pressed against the counter of the bar with his arm being twisted the wrong way. The two pirates that kept him there was a pirate in orange and black along with a pirate dressed in blue and black. "You spoiled traitors are so going to get it when I get out this!"

"Don't you mean if you get out of this," The orange pirate named Ren had an amused smirked on his face as he twisted the arm more.

"Ack!"

" Jingūji, don't do it too much or you will break his arm," The blue pirate named Masato Hijirikawa said sternly. He had his hand pressed on the back of the silver-haired pirates head.

"Well Hijirikawa maybe I want to break his arm," Ren narrowed his eyes at his frienemy.

Meanwhile, Ai was stuck in a crushing bear hug by a tall blonde pirate dressed in yellow, black, and white with glasses. Standing next to them was a shorter blonde pirate wearing black and white stripe shirt with a pink sash around his waist. To top it off he wore a black pirate hat with a pink feather.

"You are kind of short to be a pirate," Ai was being recklessly blunt as usual.

The shorter pirate name Syo Kurusu let his temper fly, "Piracy doesn't have a height requirement!"

"It does if you wish to be more intimidating. Short and pink does not exactly say, ruthless pirate..."

"Why I oughta-" Syo clenched his fist and was ready to punch the guy that is until his friend intervened.

"Syo-Chan! You promised me that you wouldn't let your temper get the best of you," The tall one named Natsuki Shinomiya said.

The smaller blonde let out a low growl and uncle chef his fist, "Fine."

Last but not least Otoya was moving around the table being chased by tanned pirates dressed in green and black with a purple tattoo on his chest. His name was Cecil Aijima.

"Keep still! I hate running!" Cecil whined.

"Never!" Otoya was knocking chairs over trying to slow him down but Cecil's catlike reflexes made it easy from him to dodge the obstacles.

Well now that we got most of our boy characters introduced let's keep this story rolling.

"Look you guys aren't still mad that I stole your ship and sunk it right? It's nothing personal it was just business!" Reiji was cornered and his help was nowhere to be found.

"Then me cutting your face is nothing personal it's just business," Tokiya said coldly.

"Then you give me no choice...Haru-Chan! The boys are not playing nice!"The Pirates froze when they heard Reiji call in one of the tavern waitresses that they adore.

The sound of footsteps from upstairs can be heard, "Hm? Reiji-san is that you? I haven't seen you in years!" A young woman with reddish orange hair happily made her way down.

The guys quickly let go of their captives and backed away from them and putting on innocent faces. When Haruka arrived she saw the small mess of knocked over chairs and two men with ruffled up clothes. "Is everything alright down here?"

"Yes!" The six males said

"No!" The four other males said causing the others to glare at them.

"I just came here to make amends with my friends and offer them a little chance to rescue beautiful ladies..." Reiji said as he walked to the young lady's side. "And how do they greet me? They ruffed up me and friends and threaten to cut my face."

Haruka looked surprised that she was hearing her friends do such things, "Is that true?" She looked at the boys with her unique colored eyes.

"U-uh well you see..."Ceil started speaking but couldn't find the right words.

"He didn't say anything about a job offer!" Syo pointed a confusing finger a Reiji.

"I would have if you didn't throw me into a wall!" This whole thing looked like a bunch of children trying to tell mother who did what.

"Um guys," Haruka Nanami grabbed their attention, "Why don't we all just sit down and try to talk about it." After a few low grumbles from a few, they all sat down at a long table. Haruka left for a moment and came back to serve everyone drinks, "Now Reiji-san you said something about rescuing ladies?"

"Hm? Oh yes well a few nights ago dozens of young bachelorettes were kidnapped from the matchmaking ball by pirates," Reiji explained.

"Oh, that's terrible..."Haruka looked a bit saddened about the situation.

"It is... that is why Malraux and I are with the escort and negotiator to try and rescue them!" Reiji smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"That's so nice, Reiji-san and Malraux-kun!" Haruka gave the two light praised much to the other guys' displeasure.

"Oh yeah, what's in it for you?" Syo asked.

"And more importantly what's in it for us?" Ren asked.

Reiji had a small smirk on his face since he can answer both of those questions at the same time, "Simple... retribution and repayment..."

"Hm... We're listening," Masato said.

"The band of pirates that took the ladies just so happened to belong to The White Devil. Help us take him down and you can have the new ship." Reiji's offer was tempting but the new The White Devil was a force to be reckoned with.

"Any other good reason why we should stick our neck out for you?" Tokiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Mikaze here will pay you!" Reiji said cheerfully.

"W-what?!" The cyan hair male looked at him with wide eyes. There's no way he'll have enough to pay the ransom and these guys!

"Also it's for the sake of love..." Otoya intervened, "My lady was taken along with those girls and I wanted to be with her so badly that I broke those two out of jail and lied to a member of the royal court just to be here." The redhead looked amongst the other men with shimmering red eyes, "Every moment I'm afraid what is going to happen to my lady without me there to protect her. There are some father's and lovers that are worried about the girls' safety as well so please help us." That was probably one of the most heartfelt speeches these guys have ever heard. They all looked at each other before coming to a conclusion.

"We're in."

 **AN: I had to add one splash of comedy before I become a sicko and jerk your feelings around again.**


	9. Chapter 9: Lesson and Plotting

**_Alright, this took so much time that I had to break this into two chapters...you're welcome._**

Two days later on the White Devil's ship, seven pirates were holding a secret meeting in one of the barracks. If you have been following along with the story well, you can probably guess who those seven pirates are and who is holding this meeting.

"Ugh this plan is taking forever!" Nagi whined as he and Shion sat on the floor.

"You're telling me, I want my money now!" Yamato was doing a handstand against the wall for no god damn reason.

"Look on the bright side, if we don't get the gold at least we can have the ladies," Van said from the lounging chair. He let out a sigh, "Shame we can't have both."

Eiichi was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and his arms across his chest, "We can..." He adjusted his glasses, "We just have to be smart about it."

"Eiichi, " his younger brother looked up at him, "What do you mean?" Eiji wondered what was going through his older brother's mind at the moment.

"We go through with the ransom," He shrugged his shoulders, "But doesn't mean we have to be men of our word," he smirked lightly. Some of his friends were slightly confused, but once he established the plan they nodded in agreement. "The plan goes into motion when the royal ship arrives... this meeting is over with."

Below deck, most of the captive ladies were having dreamless slumbers. All except Lady Naomi of course. She was sitting on the hard wooden floor with her back against the wall. Since her old clothes were soaked and ruined from when she went to save Kenny, Camus had new clothes given to her to prevent her from getting an illness and dying on them. A dead hostage is worth less than a live one. This evening the lady was sporting a white blouse with a flexible black corset over a light blue skirt that barely brushed against her ankles. Oddly enough she felt very comfortable in these clothes...even though they were probably stolen from a redheaded girl in Denmark.

Speaking of redheads...Naomi was staring at a small window, that had moonlight pouring through, with Otoya consuming her thoughts. She let out a small sigh, "I hope he's okay..." The image of her beloved crush being subdued by pirates burned into her memory; however, that wasn't the only thing that came to her mind. Naomi thought of their dance...his hand holding hers... his dazzling smile that was always contagious. God how she misses him so. "What was he going to tell me before all of this happened..."

"Who are you talking about?" Myriam poked her head out from a blanket, startling Naomi in the process.

"Huh?! Oh um...my friend Otoya."

"Isn't he that cute redhead that was trailing behind you at the party?" Kruemel said from her sleeping spot.

"Yeah...He was there to protect me and keep the male's away..."

"A fine job he did," Dahlia muttered as she laid on her back staring at the ceiling.

Naomi's eyebrow twitches in irritation, "He was outnumbered," she said defensively. "He's done a lot more to help compared all those other so called men at the party." She looked back to the window and a small smile crept onto her face, "I bet he's sailing his way to me at this moment."

"If he is, he's a bigger fool than I thought," All four girls looked up at the opening that led to the upper deck when they head Camus's voice.

"What do you want, Captain?" Naomi narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"To have a conversation..." He had the door opened and it released the stair mechanism. "Woman when you're on the sea for as long as I have, you become slightly desperate for the attention of the opposite sex.

She eyed the stairs for a moment and decided to take a leap of faith and go upstairs, leaving her fair comrades behind. When she was above deck, she stretched her limb and took in the sea breeze, "This is something I can get used to..."

"Oh? You actually enjoyed the possibility of sea salt damage to your hair?" Camus said as he started walking, he knew she will follow him.

"I always wanted to sail and see more of the world...At least one of the dreams came true..." she looked at the ground as she followed him. Lady Takeda always remembered that this isn't a pleasure cruise. She is being used a tool for easy access to money.

"Hmph, Actually none of your dreams came true," Camus stood at the helm, "You're only standing on a boat...not actually sailing. I doubt you even know how to steer a rowboat."

"How dare you!" She stormed up to his side. "I have read every book on sailing that I can get my hands on. I know the sailor's terminology and most importantly I know how to navigate circles around you!"

"Have you put it into practice?"

"..." Naomi was silent when he asked that. She never once touched a steering wheel, only a compass.

"I thought just as much," The White Devil sighed and reached forward to grab her wrist and pulled her in front of her. "You hold the wheel here and her." He placed her hands at the ten and two positions before backing away from her.

The lady's heart pounded against her chest when she felt the thrill of finally being able to touch the helm of the ship. "Wow..." She felt the wheel start to turn and she was using her strength to try and keep the large pirate ship from turning.

"If you ever intend on sailing a boat to god knows where, the least you can do is know the strength it takes to keep a large ship from tilting on its axis," Camus said as he stood there with his and crossed. Watching her struggle a bit with the wheel was somewhat amusing. "If we were in a storm you will kill us for sure."

"I can learn!" She defended herself and finally got the ship moving the right way.

"And I can teach," For half an hour he told her a few tips and trick in steering. She was actually quick to understand and mimic his she almost crashed them into a rock but she did a decent job.

As Naomi was steering, she finally decided to look the gifted horse in the mouth, "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden ?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's out of pity," He simply said.

"You...pity me?" The lady couldn't help but chuckle, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to be sending you back to a lifestyle you don't really desire." He adjusts his captain's hat and decided to change the subject. "Does your little books tell you how I came to be the White Devil?"

"Well..." she had to think back on her book of pirates. "Not really...the stories sound very fictional..."

"A few rumors here and there helps the reputation." He began his sad backstory, "I was once a part of your elegant lifestyle...from a magical kingdom called Permafrost ."

'That explains his magical ability,' Lady Takeda thought. She knew the kingdom history and how they promoted the practice of magic.

"One day I was literally cast aside by my family and into the ocean. That's when I was saved by the Red Angel."

Naomi's eyes widen in surprise, "The Red Angel? You mean the nicest pirate that helps out small cities Red Angel? That is amazing!" How can one of the coldest pirate come from one of nicest one in the seven seas?

"It was...he taught me everything I know. Reiji Kotobuiki, the green idiot you saw at the ball was his first mate; He treated me like a brother. Later the Red Angel picked up Otori my first mate and lastly we met his son, Ikki." Naomi knew exactly who that was. She knew that Otoya was a part of a pirate crew but she didn't know that his father was the pirate captain. Camus continued the tale, "Ikki was seven when his mother died of an illness and he was brought aboard to join his father."  
The lady felt more of her heartstrings tug and she slowly let go of the wheel. Otoya lost his mother as well. How sadder does this story get? Camus took over the steering as he spoke, "Years later, we were happy and were about to celebrating Ikki getting his first tattoo of a pirate. However, we were attacked by a rival ship. I fought my hardest while Kotobuki left to make sure Ikki was safe. That's when I saw the Red Angel fall to his death after taking a dagger to the chest." He heard the lady let out a small gasp. Even though these events happened over 6 years ago, he still remembered them as though it happened yesterday. It haunted his dreams for years. "I fled with Otori and Kotobuki that night. The idiot proclaimed himself as captain since he was the first mate and he was able to build up a strong pirate crew in a year. I became the White Devil after we left said idiot on an island and when on spree and rumors spread fast like wildfire."

Naomi did know what to make of this man before her. He was thrown away by his family...then he made a new one only to have that be torn apart...so it's no wonder he seems so mean. He was afraid to get close to others again. "I'm...I'm sorry that you went through such things that I will probably never understand," She gently placed a hand on his forearm.

"I don't need anyone's forgiveness. I regret nothing." That a lie. There is one thing he regrets and one person he longs for their forgiveness. "Do you believe your 'Otoya' will be coming for you."

"With all my heart..." When she said that the horn sound to signal that a ship it approaching them.

"The heart is a powerful thing indeed..." he said softly. He knows a lady in love when he sees one.


	10. Chapter 10: Salty Betrayal

**_Actually, I had to break this into three parts..._**  
The royal ship slowly approached the white ghost-like ship they will near them within an hour. Otoya's was excited and scared at the same time. He will finally get to see his beloved Lady but what if she's traumatized or hurt. Reiji and Malraux noticed the redhead's body movements and decided to address it.

"Ikki relaxed she is fine," The captain in green said.

"Please...Don't call me that..." Otoya said softly.

"That's your birth name why do you want to throw it away?" Reiji asked.

"I think it's obvious captain," Malraux said, "He wanted to leave his old life behind and have a fresh start. Am I right?"

Otoya slowly nodded his head. He may not remember much about his past but he knew his father was a pirate captain. He just assumed his father did bad things.

"Why leave piracy behind? Your father was the nicest pirate in the world!"

Otoya looked at him with a surprised look on his face, "Really?"

"Yep, he was like the Robin Hood of the seven seas. So you have nothing to be ashamed of Ikki...I don't want to force you to be a pirate but I also don't want you to think your father was a horrible man either."

"Wait a minute!" Syo set a heavy crate down, "Are you say that this guy is the son of the Red Angel?!"

"You bet he is, just look at him! He has his father's eyes and jawline," Reiji patted the redhead on the back.

"Wow, You automatically have a good reputation!" Natsuki said.

"I do?" Otoya didn't know how much of a big deal his father really was.

"And Young ladies love rugged buccaneers," Ren said as he leaned against the mast.

"They do?" Otoya looked over at the man with slight confusion in his eyes.

"Don't listen to him," Masato said as he was tying the sails down, "We are considered a phase to women. When they are young they look to us for excitement. When they get older they look for men that are stable marriage material."

"Oh..." Otoya started to reflect on himself. Was he considered stable marriage material for Lady Naomi or was he just a phase.

"We're approaching the ship soon," Tokiya announced.

"I wanted us to make the exchange on land but I guess beggars can't be choosers," Ai said.

Lady Naomi saw the ship her closer and closer and immediately recognized it as one of the royal ships. She squinted her eyes but she couldn't see anyone familiar yet. "Captain, do you have a telescope I can use for a moment."

Camus nodded his head, "It's in my quarter... I'm sure you know where that is." He smirked lightly when he saw her blush lightly.

"Yes, I know this ship like the front of my hand knows your face," she counters with a smirk on her face when she saw his eyes widen.

"You got a lucky shot big deal!" He called out to her as she left.

Naomi's moved through the narrow halls and when into Camus's room. She spotted the telescope by his window and grabbed it. The lady left the room and was about to go on deck till she heard murmurs from down the hall. "Hm?" She knew better than to eavesdrop but it sounded like the crew was having a meeting without their captain.

"Remember as soon as we get the goods we're sinking the ship and dumped those 20 other guys overboard, got it." She heard Yamato's muffled voice.

"Good I never liked them anyway...They never do or say anything!" Nagi exclaimed.

"It's true...they always react...it's like they're just nameless background noise," Shion added.

"What about the girls? We can't keep them with us forever."Eiji pointed out.

"That's the beauty of Moulin Rouge island," Van said, "When our gems lose their shine...We will simply pawn them off to someone who will find a use for them."

Naomi's eyes widen and let out a silent gasped. Not only did she hear them plan a mutiny, they are also planning on selling the ladies into prostitution when they're bored with them. 'I have to warn Camus,' she thought as she slowly backed away from the door. Suddenly a large hand covered her mouth before she could utter a scream. An arm tightly wrapped around her body, causing her to drop the telescope.

"Now now angel let's not ruin the surprise for the captain," she heard Eiichi's voice in her ear.

"Mmph!" She thrashed about in his arms as he started dragging her to the captain's quarters. The Heavens crew heard the commotion and came out the room.

"Some of you have to be on deck and distract captain. Make sure he doesn't come down here looking for the girl." Eiichi ordered as he tried putting the struggling Naomi into the , Van, and Eiji decided they prefer to be the distraction and went up deck. "The rest of you get rid of the crew...make it clean, fast, and quiet." Nagi, Kira, and Hyuga nodded before going to the crew's barracks. Once Eiichi was done giving orders, he managed to get Lady inside and let her go.

"I can't believe you orchestrated such a thing! I thought you and the captain were childhood friends." Naomi did her best to keep her distance from.

"That just shows how little you know about me," He smirked lightly and step closer to her, "I've been planning this betrayal for years...I just needed to find the right day to execute that plan."

"Why didn't you just do it sooner?" She asked him as she tried to look for something in the room to protect herself.

"I saw that Ikki was still alive...but let's not spoil the moment with such minor details." He stopped moving towards her when Naomi grabbed the letter opener off the desk and pointed the sharp point at him.

"Don't you come near me." She stared him down with her rose colored eyes. On the inside, she was a bit frightened. Who knows what he's truly capable of and what harm he could really do to her.

"A little girl giving me orders..."He adjusted his spectacles, "How cute..." he continued to walk towards her as if he was calling her bluff.

"I...I will slash you in the face!" Naomi was even more frightened that he kept coming closer.

"Try me..." Naomi swiped the little knife at Eiichi but he was faster than her. He tightly gripped her wrist, forcing her to drop it. "You have a lot of fire in you, Angel." He complimented while dragging her to the bed making her fall onto her stomach. The taller male got on top of her and used his weight to keep her pinned on her stomach. "It's going to be a pleasure extinguishing that flame." He started undoing the blue sash around his hips.

Naomi started freaking out, thinking that he was going to rape her right here and now. "No please stop!" She felt her body being flipped over so that she was face to face with the traitorous first mate. She tried using her free hand to hit him but that only seemed to help him.

"You know unlike the White Devil..." he pinned her hands above her head and began tying the to the headboard with his sash. "I'm not exactly tolerable when it comes to naughty girls hitting me." To make a point he tightened her restraints making her cry out in pain. "There this should keep you out of the way," Eiichi said as he moved off of her. "We can have more fun together after the mutiny." With those words, he left.

Naomi looked up and observed the knot and groaned, "How the hell am going to get out of this?"

The royal ship slowly parked itself next to the larger pirate ship. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Um so do we board them or do we let them board us?" Otoya asked.

His question was answered when a large and wide plank of wood landed on their side of the ship, created a bridge between the two.

"Looks like they're boarding us..." Malraux said.

Camus stood on his side of the bridge, "I hope you didn't come here empty handed."

Ai stepped forward onto his half of the plank and did was he was destined to do...Negotiate the terms till they suit him. "We didn't and I hope that the ladies are untouched."

"They are..."

"Help!" Naomi called out for the 7th time but no use. Everyone is on the upper deck talking. "I hope Otoya is okay." She needed to find something to cut the sash but what? Camus had to have an extra knife lying around somewhere. Lady Takeda looked over at one of the pillows. "A captain must always be ready for nightly attacks right?" She moved around in bed till she was able to move one of the pillows off the bed. Underneath that pillow was a gun and a knife. "Bingo!"

"I need proof that every girl is accounted for," Ai said. There could be a chance that one of the girls could be missing. God forbid that one of the girls are dead.

"Hmm very well." He snapped his fingers and the crew had the girls out of the prison bellow.

Ai looked and nodded his head. Natsuki and Syo took that as a sign to bring up the chest of gold coins. "You have each of your crew members bring forth a hostage and I will give you the amount for each one. That way no one escapes from the exchange."

"You don't seem to trust me that much," Camus commented.

"I'm putting your history in consideration," Ai countered.

"You leave a man stranded on an island twice and you're suddenly labeled as untrustworthy, "Camus narrowed his icy blue eyes at Reiji. "If you had to deal with this idiot for a long time you would do the same thing."

"Hey!"

"Nonetheless I will comply." One by one a lady was escorted across the bridge and each crew member of the White Devil returned with a bag of gold. 'Hmm...is it me or am I missing some crew members.' Camus thought before going back to his ship.

Otoya's red eyes quickly scanned over the different faces of girls that boarded the ship and not one of them was Naomi's. "She's not here..." He traveled all this way to see her unharmed and she's not here. "Where is she?!" He already thought of the worse. Why wouldn't she be with the other girls? Otoya was about to run across the bridge to search for her himself but Malraux held him back.

"Easy. You know the rules of exchange. No one makes rash movements." The silver-haired pirate said before letting go of the boy's shirt.

"Pirates actually follow the rules?" Otoya asked.

"Well they're more like guidelines," Reiji said. "If we don't follow them every once in a while then it's going to be chaos for all."

"This stinks!" Otoya felt that something wasn't right. "I don't see Lady Naomi anywhere... what if something happened to her."

"I guess you will have no reason to go back home then," Reiji shrugged his shoulders.

"Especially since you're most likely going to jail for treason as soon as they see you," Malraux said.

"Woah I bet your wanted poster looks so cute!" Natsuki pipped up.

"I don't want a wanted poster! I didn't do anything that bad!" Otoya argued.

"Hm well, lets go down the list of charges that might be held against you." Ai counted them off his hand. "You broke out two pirates that were supposed to be sent to the Chateau D'if, the assaulted and battery of 5 royal guards, destruction of private property, lying to the member of the royal court, impersonating royal sailors, and most importantly having a deep association to the Pirates so that counts as treason to the crown."

Syo let out a low whistle when all the charges were listed, "That's about 25 to life right there."

Otoya sat in the corner and went into despair. "I can never go back..."

Naomi was finally free from her confinement. For those of you who are wondering: How was she able to use the knife to cut herself out? Well, I guess we can say she carefully took the knife into her mouth and pass it to her hands... yeah let's go with that. Don't test it out just take my word for it.

Anyway, Naomi took the trusty knife and put it back in its sheath so she can take the more practical weapon with her, the gun. She stepped out of the room but froze when she saw Nagi, Kira, and Yamato coming down the hall.

"Oi, what are you doing out!" Yamato yelled.

"Uh oh..."She waved at them before taking off down the hallway with the three pirates right behind her.

Dahlia was standing next Myriam and Kruemel while the transactions happened. "Geez if this not demeaning then I don't know what is..."

"Where's Naomi? She didn't come back in the past few hours..."Myriam pointed out as she looked around.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around when they heard screaming getting louder and louder. Suddenly Lady Naomi ran onto the deck with three pirates chasing her. Luckily all the other ladies where on the royal ship by now but all White Devil's crew were on the other ship.

Malraux looked up at the large ship and moved around to try and get a clear view, "What the hell is going on over there?"

"I don't know I can't really hear much from down here," Reiji said, "Why did he have to get such a big ship!"

"Otori get this under control," Camus said as he saw Lady Naomi and the rest of his crew members run around his ship like a bunch of children playing tag.

"Aye Captain..." Eiichi clenched his fist and was about to approach the frantic woman. However, he was surprised to see her aim a small gun at him. 'Where the hell did she find that?'

"Don't you dare touch me..." her rose colored eyes narrowed at him.

"My lady you don't even know how to use that thing," he was about to take another step closer but then he backed away with the rest of his friends when he heard the clicking sound.

"That makes me all the more dangerous..." she backed away, making sure aim the gun at any pirate that came too close for comfort. "Just like me knowing your little plans made me a threat...Ah!" She felt a strong force wrap tightly around her like magic rope, causing her to drop the gun.

"Woman, what are you talking about," Camus spoke as he decided to take matters into his own hands by using his powers to restrain her. He knelt down and picked up his small silver pistol he got from the West.

"Captain Camus...you need to trust me when I tell you that your first mate planned a mutiny." She told him as she tried to break free, but the more she struggled the tighter it got.

"That's insane..." Eiichi spoke, "Captain I have been by your side for years...We have history. She has probably gone mad from being a hostage."

"It's not true...He had most of your crew murdered and he planned on killing everyone else so he and the six others can all of the ransom money and the ladies..." Naomi looked at the Pirate dressed in white with tearful eyes. "Please believe me..." They are all doomed if Camus chooses Eiichi over her.

White Devil stood there in deep thought for a moment. If Eiichi had no problem in betraying Reiji, then what made him think that Eiichi won't betray him? 'Damn...she probably telling the truth.' With a sigh, he snapped his fingers releasing the lady from his magic.

"I see..."Eiichi looked at the ground, "So that's how it's going to be?"

"You tell me..." Camus said firmly.

The now former first mate started to chuckled and then that just grew into a sinister laugh as his spectacles caught the light of the sun. "Looks like the cat got out the bag sooner than we wanted it to be boys." He looked at his friends over his shoulder, "You know what to do..."

Naomi saw them make their way to the makeshift bridge. 'I have to warn them somehow...' Without thinking she grabbed the gun out of Camus's hand and fired off two shots into the air.


	11. Chapter 11: Confession

Tokiya heard the sound of gunshots and saw the hoard of pirates head to the bridge. He used is defensive sailing skills by turning the wheel causing the ship to turn. This made the makeshift bridge become unstable and fall into the sea, leaving the Heavens Pirates stranded on their ship. The passengers that were on the Royal ship where jostled around in the process.

"Toki what was that for?" Reiji asked as he stood up from being knocked down.

"Two gunshots plus a group of pirates heading towards us... you do the arithmetic," Toki looked around and saw that everyone is okay. "Cecil get on the crows nest and see what's on over there." He ordered.

"Aye!" Cecil was a fast climber so he was able to get up there in a matter minutes. To pick up the spyglass that was already up there and looked through it. "Looks like I see a mutiny going on over there!" He told his friends.

"Ha serves the bastard right!" Malraux was happy that things weren't going right for the White Devil.

"Ran careful with the cursing, there are lovely ladies on board," Ren said...and most of the women on that ship wish they had a mirror and perfume at that moment.

"Wait! I see a girl over there! She's 5'6, long black hair, and rosy eyes," Otoya perked up instantly when he heard Cecil describe his Lady.

"That's Naomi!" He felt relieved to know that she's okay at the moment. "I have to get over there."

"Are you crazy? There's a mutiny over there! You'll be skewered on sight!" Syo yelled as he tried shaking sense into the redhead.

"I don't care! I rather let it be me than her!" Otoya searched the deck for a grappling hook. "Tokiya you have to move the ship closer to them... Please!"

"Ugh this is madness," The bluenette muttered.

On the larger ship, Camus was doing his best to keep some of the crew at bay with his sword while protecting Lady Naomi. You should know that the rest of the background crew characters are dead so it was just Camus and Lady Naomi against seven skilled pirates. White Devil managed to freeze Yamato, Nagi, and Kira since they prove to be most challenging but he couldn't freeze everyone; that will be straining on his body and mind. Luckily Eiji and Shion are not the strongest of fighters...It's Van and Eiichi who are the tricky ones. "Lady Takeda look out!" He moved her out the way of a dagger that embedded itself into the mass.

"T-thanks...ah!" She dove out of the way before Eiichi's sword was able to touch her.

"You are a real price of work you know that," Eiichi purple eyes glared at her behind his glasses. "I was supposed to get rid of what was left of the Red Angel's crew..."Naomi dodged another one of his attacks, "Have riches..." The lady's back hit the solid wooden mass. "And having you was just going to be an extra bonus." Before he could attack again, she took the dagger that was already embedded next to her and used it to block the blow. Their blades were at a deadlock but he was still strong than her. It was only a matter of time till she gives in and he slices her neck. "You look so beautiful when you fear for your life."

"Hey!" The two turned around and saw Otoya standing there with his sword in hand. "Keep your hands off her!"

"Hm..." with a small smirk Eiichi backed away from Naomi and she fell to the ground still slightly shaking in fear. "Look who's all grown up and ready to play with the big boys..." the man adjusted his glasses. "Now I can finally correct my mistakes."

"W-What are you talking about?"  
Otoya asked. He hoped it wasn't another big reveal on his mysterious past...but he was in the wrong story to think that.

"Six years ago I should have cut you down instead of trying to drown you!" Eiichi lunged forward with his sword; fortunately, Otoya was able to parry the attack.

"You tried to kill me?!" Otoya parried every attack that Eiichi gave him.

"It was part of my mission..."Eiichi thruster at Otoya, "My father wanted my to infiltrate the Red Angels and find their weaknesses so when the time came," The blades were locked and the two made purple eyes stared into fearful red one. "We destroyed everything."

Why would someone want to destroy something that was good? His father was a good man and yet he died...Why? Was it spite? Jealousy? Hate? Otoya could understand. "W-why...Oof!" Otoya had the window knocked out of him when Eiichi knee made contact with his gut.

"He was just bad for business..."Eiichi said with a shrug.

'What?!' Bad for business... The charity that his father provided to the weak was bad for business. Otoya tightly grips his sword and swung at Eiichi. He managed to leave a small tear in the other man's shirt.

"Ah, so you can use offense..."Eiichi looked at the tear on his shirt and chuckled.

During the fighting, Naomi watched Otoya in both awe and concern. She had never actually seen him sword fight in intent to cause harm. It was thrilling because she saw a new side of him but concerning because that's not the sweet Otoya she knew. She gasped when she felt a strong arm around her.

"Lady Takeda it is time to go," Camus said, "My magic is starting to wear and sooner we will have to deal with three of three of the stronger pirates."

"I'm not leaving without Otoya!" Naomi argued.

"If we wait too long, the other ship will be too far away from us."

"I don't care I love him!" She pushed Camus away and did a dumb yet bold move... she got into the fray to try and pull Otoya out.

The last three words echoed in Otoya's mind. "She loves me...?" He said softly to himself. He didn't see Naomi run to him or the overhand strike that he was about to receive from Eiichi.

"Otoya!" Naomi yelled and knocked him out of the way just in time. "Otoya we have to jump ship!" She shook a few times snapping him back to reality.

"Huh?" He noticed that the other pirates were starting to move around. "I see what you mean," Otoya got to his feet and looked over the side of the ship. "We jump on 3..."

"3!" Camus had no time for childishness counting. He grabbed Naomi's hand and dived. Naomi had no choice but to follow him and Otoya had no choice but to follow her since she had a grip on his own hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naomi and Otoya braced themselves for salty, cold, bodies of water.


	12. Chapter 12:Kiss the girl

The ladies, STARISH crew, Reiji, Malraux, and Ai searched through the waters from their position on the ship. So far there was no sign of Otoya, Naomi, or the White Devil and the Heavens crew escaped justice without a trace.

"Where are they?!" Syo had a worried look on of face thinking that all three of them drowned or became shark food.

"Wait I think I see them!"Natsuki yelled.

"Don't just stand there someone get a life line out there!" Syo shouted and everyone scattered to find some rope. After searching the deck, they manage to find some extra rope and used it to pull the trio back onto shore. Camus, Otoya, and Naomi were coughing out salt water and treasuring the sweet oxygen.

"I-Is everyone okay?" Lady Takeda asked.

"I-I'm okay..." Otoya said as he laid on the floor beside her.

"My integrity is damaged and I lost my hat but everything else is fine," Camus sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

" I'll get you a new one," Naomi chuckled as she was helped onto her feet by Otoya.

Everyone else stood awkwardly because they were all thinking the same thing...But Ranmaru was the one that said it out loud, "Should we throw him back in the ocean..or jail...or something?"

Camus glared at the cook, "Sorry but I do not wish to be at the bottom of the sea next to you cooking skills." He got onto his feet.

Malraux was quick to get angry, "Why you-!" he was about to grab the front of the former pirate captain's shirt but Naomi was quick to stand between the two aggressive males.

" Hey! We are not going to start fighting and we are not going to throw Captian Camus in jail."

" What?!" Everyone exclaimed. Did she just forget that he was the reason they're out in the ocean in the first place?

" He was just betrayed by his so-called loyal crew and he risked his own skin to protect mine. Can he get some forgiveness for that?" She looked at the familiar and unfamiliar faces around her. The people were silent since they were hesitant to decide whether or not to forgive a pirate that kidnapped and killed for his own benefit.

"I'm willing to forgive and forget," Otoya said as he stepped forth to Ladt Takeda. If it wasn't for the whole kidnapping deal he would never have learned so much about his father or that Naomi remotely has feelings for him.

"Yeah I can forgive him since the meals tasted fantastic," Dahliah said.

"I got to be around attractive rugged men so yeah I can forgive him," Myriam said

"I can forgive him, It brought us together as friends faster than any party has." Kruemel smiled.

Since he didn't do anything directly to trouble the STARISH crew or Ai, they didn't really say anything. All the other ladies gave him a pardon and all that was left was Malraux and Captian Reiji.

"Tch. I forgive him but I still don't like him," Malraux said.

Reiji took a step forward to Camus. His gray eyes held not a hint of humor in them. "All this time I planned on finding you and make you pay for what you did to me...To show you how hurt I felt to have my first mate and close friend betrayed me..." His mouth turned into a small smirk and he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Karma is a wench isn't it?" Reiji chuckled and pat Camus on the shoulder. "And at least I got to keep my hat." That was his way of saying I forgive you.

The White Devil was forgiven for his sins and it was time to bring the ladies home. After that, they planned on passing the ship along to the pirates so the can not only escape but be true pirates once again. So the days went by at the smiled back to the kingdom and Ren did not miss a beat in flirting with the ladies on the ship. Also, some of the ladies did not miss a step when they fawned over the Crew...Ai included. As for Otoya and Naomi, they became inseparable over the journey back. The redhead told her everything he had to do to get to her and Naomi told him the things she did while on the ship. At the moment the two stood on the port side underneath the moonlight. The crew notice from a distance that nothing has really progressed between the two.

"He came all this way to save her and the kid doesn't even get a thank you kiss?" Ren said with his arms crossed.

"People court at their own pace," Tokiya said as he glanced at his compass.

"We don't even know if they're even courting." Ren glanced at his shipmate.

"She did a loud enough confession during the duel and he heard it," Camus said as he watched the two.

"Maybe Ikki just doesn't know how to handle girls," Reiji said, "We weren't exactly there to show him when he was growing up."

"I think they look cute as they are now," Natsuki said as he saw Naomi giggle at something Otoya said.

"It's not cute it's cringe..." Syo said. He felt like he can actually see the friend-zone forming between the two.

"That's why we need to give little Ikki a big push," Ren smirked lightly.

"What are you thinking of now Jinguji?" Masa raised and eyebrow at him.

"Everyone it's time we set up...the mood." Everyone stared at Ren with confused looks. How do you set up the mood on a ship full of pirates?

"The sky looks beautiful out here," Naomi commented as she stared upward.

"Yeah...the stars look like diamonds..." Otoya felt a bit nervous at the moment since he wants to address his feelings to her. He just didn't know how. It's hard to say I love from the heart in fear that it will be taken out of context. "Um hey Naomi, about what happened on the ship-"

He was cut off when heard music around them. 'Huh? Where is that coming from.' Let's not forget in the introduction I did mention there will be music involved in some way shape or form.

Around them, the pirates and Ai were making musical sounds with their mouths...I believe you guys will remember this as A-cappella.  
Feel free to take a moment and play the instrumental version of this song if you know it.

Ren sat on the edge of the port side as he began singing.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way

'But she's standing...right next to me.' Otoya was confused with what was happening around them.

"Just go with it," Cecil whispered to him before standing back to place and Ren continued singing.

She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

"W-what?!" Otoya's face redden when he heard the ending of that lyric.

"Shh I'm trying to listen," Naomi said.

Reiji, who was leaning against a mast, was next to start singing.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do -I know I do!-

'Huh, what did he just say-'Otoya couldn't finish his thought because Reiji held his shoulders and made him face Lady Naomi.

Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her

Soon Ren joined back in the song.

It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

'I can't kiss her!'

Reiji gave the others the signal to join in on the chorus.

Sing with me now

Otoya and Naomi were sounded by lanterns and flowers as the pirates and Ai started singing. It was quite a spectacle for the lady and a slight annoyance to the gentle redhead.

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

"I'm not shy!" Otoya exclaim as they continued singing.

Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Naomi walked around deck to observe the luminous flowers and orbs. 'Wow...how did they manage to get these...?'

Otoya stared in slight awe as he saw out the lanterns and flowers made her look angelic under the moonlight.

Ren smirked lightly when saw his plan was working smoothly.

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon

"Technically we're floating in a blue ocean..." Otoya said then he was lightly smacked upside the head by Camus. "Ow!"

Boy, you better do it soon

Ai and Camus then steered to harmonize.

No time will be better

Then Reiji and Ren joined in the next verse before every started singing the chorus again.

She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl

"Wah!" Let's not name any names but someone shoved Otoya forward toward Lady Naomi, causing the poor lad to stumble into her.

"Otoya are you alright," she held him steady in her arms causing the redhead to blush again.

"Y-yeah I'm fine..."

Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl

Reiji was at the helm of the ship now and he spun the wheel so the ship can slowly rotate.

Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl

"Hey Naomi..." he immediately had her attention. "Back at the other ship when you said you love me...did you mean it?" He asked.

Naomi blushed lightly and looked away in embarrassment. "Of course I did. I loved you ever since we were children..."

Sha la la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl

That gave enough courage for Otoya to say what was in his heart all these years, "I love you too..." He gently held her soft pale cheek in his palm so that they made eye contact.

You've got to kiss the girl

Ruby red eyes met with Rose colored one.

You wanna kiss the girl

Faces slowly leaned toward each other. Hearts were pounding against the rib cages.

You've gotta kiss the girl

Shallow breaths mingled together.

"Go on and kiss the girl already!" Syo yelled impatiently.

And that was how Otoya and Naomi shared the sweetest kiss of the seven seas. That became the first of many more.

 **AN:** Don't think that's the ending. I still got some more drama cooking up. Also, I do not own the song Kiss the Girl written by Samuel E. Wright obviously. But nowadays you have to cite it even though you're not making any money off of it. Lol


	13. Chapter 13: Overkill

The ship had finally arrived at the grand docks of Yumesia. There wasn't a grand welcoming party though...Actually, it didn't look that welcoming at all. There was a brigade standing by along with a mob of angry parents.

"This does not look good..." Reiji muttered before making the call to have them drop anchor.

"Hm? Why did we stop?"Naomi asked.

"Ikki you might want to tell your new girlfriend that you're wanted," Reiji said before going below deck.

"What?!" Naomi looked over at Otoya. Sure he told her the things he did, yet he didn't tell her the parts that were considered illegal. He didn't want to scare her.

"Well, you see I may be wanted for breaking pirates out of prison and maybe assault on a royal guard..." Otoya rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Oh Otoya...I'm sure father can help straighten this out." She gave him a kind smile. No matter how many crimes he committed she is still devoted to him.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, because you did it for a good cause," Naomi was being very optimistic. "We can have them wave of as misdemeanors... right Lord Mikaze?" She looked over at the negotiator.

"Hmm well I can try... but right now I recommend having me go to the docks first and have them bring a ship over to retrieve the girls," Ai said as he smoothed out his coat. "Everyone will be arrested on the spot if we try docking." They all agreed and sent Ai first so he can try calming down the mob. No need to have unnecessary bloodshed right?

Ten minutes later a ship can and retrieve the ladies all except Lady Takeda.

"Naomi you have to go..." Otoya said.

"Not without you..."She was being stubborn again.

"I can't-"

"Please..." She held onto his hand and gently squeezed it. Naomi was afraid she will never see him again if she got on that ship.

Otoya stared into her eyes and gave into her whims. The two boarded the second ship with the rest of the ladies.

"He's dead," Malraux muttered as the pirates waved the couple off.

"Oh without a doubt," Camus said.

The ladies were reunited with their fathers and mothers and it's supposed to be happy ending there right? Wrong.

As soon as the guards saw Otoya's signature red hair they charged him.

"Otoya!" Naomi tightened her grip on her dearest hand as the guards tried to pry them apart.

"Otoya Ittoki... if that is your real name. You're under arrest for conspiracy to the crown and murder," The captain of the guards declared.

"W-What?! I didn't kill anyone!" Otoya struggled against the guards' harsh grip.

"Otoya would never do such a thing!" Naomi yelled as she pushed away from the guards that tried to take her away from her beloved.

"Lady Takeda this boy is under arrest for the murder of the Duke of Yumesia." The captain said as he finally pulled her away and blocked her from getting any closer.

Naomi and Otoya froze and stood there with wide eyes. Naomi's father was murdered? Naomi felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she frantically looked for her father amongst the parents and daughters in the crowd. She believed that this was just a cruel joke but doubt consumed her find when she did see her father's loving smile. "W-where is he...?" She pushed anyone who was in the way aside. "Where's my father?!"

"My lady your father was slain by a sword and witnesses said they saw a young man with red hair flee from the crime scene and onto a small boat."Said one of the concerned parents.

Naomi gasped and her knees began to buckle. Fortunately, Ai was there to support her before she hit the ground. The last thing she said to her father was 'Good night, I'm not coming back with a fiancé...'

Otoya didn't pay attention to the guards putting him in irons. His eyes were too busy watching his lady collapsed in grief. 'It wasn't me,' He wasn't even Yumesia when the Duke was murdered so how could someone automatically pinpoint his face and blade to the crime scene.

Naomi looked over at redheaded with blurry eyes, "Otoya..." She needed him now more than ever but he was being taken away to the prison until a trial day.

"My lady lets speak with your uncle about this," Ai spoke softly to her before leading her to the carriage.

"O-okay..." She sat in the carriage in silence. There were the occasional sniffles and hiccups but that's all. She knew it wasn't Otoya but who could have done it? How can someone kill him? Their home was well guarded unless..."He let them in..."

"Pardon?" Ai looked over at Lady Takeda.

"My father invited the killer in. That means it's someone he knew that doesn't live with us right?" Otoya lived with them so that information can be used to prove his innocence right?"

"Yes but we don't have much information on the case...It seems everyone assumes it was an inside job and the only ones that have swords and are around the house are the guards and Otoya." Ai explained to her.

" Then it was a guard! We can ask the servants-"

"Lady Naomi, we are not investigators," Ai said in a slightly stern tone. "First thing we need to know is what will happen to you since you are now an orphan."

That's right, Both of Naomi's parents are now deceased so what will happen to her? Will she be in the king's care or be instantly married off to the highest bidder? "Lord Mikaze, I can't get married to a stranger. I want Otoya...I will give the money and land to charity if I must."

"Let's not do anything insane," She was planning to give up everything for that son of a pirate, "It's not that easy since you are next in line for the throne until the King has a child. The Takeda royal bloodline ends with you until otherwise."

"Oh..." She looked down at her lap. If her aunt doesn't have a child then it was her duty to keep the Takeda's at the throne...but she doesn't care about that. However, her family has done so much for her, so it would be disrespectful to not give back. "I understand."

The two arrived at the castle and were escorted to the throne room where the King and Queen resides.

"Naomi, I am so relieved of your safe return. Especially, after what happened to your father two nights ago.

"Uncle do you know what happened to him?" She asked.

"I'm afraid a cannot provide information when it comes to that topic."

Naomi sighed and looked at the ground, "What will happen to me?" She asked softly.

"Before you're father passed had this contract written out and signed." The King said with a solemn look on his face. "It was a marriage contract."

"W-what?!" All decorum was out the window now. Her father signed a marriage contract on her behalf while she was kidnapped? 'Father why?'

"Apparently, a young man, claiming he met you at the ball, asked for your hand in marriage and your father accepted." The King presented her the marriage contract that was at the crime scene.

Naomi looked at the signifiers with great scrutiny. It was her father's signature all right but the mysterious man's signature was off. "Who am I getting married to...?"

"That would be me, my Angel."

Naomi's heart stopped and she turned around and saw the last person that she ever wanted to see. "Otori?!" First Otoya being arrested...then hearing her father was murdered...and now finding out that she would be marrying the man that tried to kill her. The poor girl's heart and mind couldn't take anymore. Her vision blurred and everything went black.

AN: I think I overkilled it with the bad news and drama. XD


	14. Chapter 14: I'll Go

Darkness, that's all that Lady Takeda's saw as she laid in her room. There was a dull pain in her head and she noticed the change of clothes on her body. Her maids must have changed her into her nightgown. Naomi groaned softly and sat up in bed.

"My lady, I expected you to fall for me but I never thought you would so it so openly," she gasped and turned her head in the direction where she heard that chilling voice from. Eiichi stood by the open doors that lead to the balcony. He was illuminated by the moonlight, so she can clearly see the out he wore looked more like a nobleman than a pirate. His glasses caught the light of the moon making him look all the more ominous.

"What are doing here?" She asked as she grabbed a pillow and held it closer to her chest. She might need it as a weapon or a shield for later.

"I'm simply playing the role of a concern fiancé," He said before looking to the sky. "You gave everyone a bit of a scare after all."

"No, I mean what are you doing here...In this kingdom... Without being clasped in irons?"

"You would be surprised how idiotic people are..." Eiichi looked at her with a light smirk on his face. "Make an appearance...flash a few treasures and people will believe anything." He looked down at his hand and she noticed a small object clasped in his hand. "You're father truly believed that I was noble...here to take care of his precious little girl." He tossed the small item to her and she caught it.

Naomi's eyes widen when she saw what was in the Pirate's possession...Her mother's wedding ring. There's no way this was stolen because only her father and herself knew the secret location. 'So it is true' She tightly gripped the ring and glared at him with daggers, "You killed him."

"It's the witness's word against yours," Eiichi retorted.

"W-Why? He's done nothing to you!" She abruptly stood. How dare him...how dare this monster murder her father in cold blood and frame an innocent man for it.

"Originally, the crew and I planned to sink your ship as soon as you arrived...but then we saw Ikki's little-wanted posters flying around." He explained as he walked around her room casually, "So I thought why not make you both suffer at the same time. You both lose your loved ones and your freedom...How tragically romantic."

It's official, Lady Naomi Takeda doesn't hate Eiichi Otori. She loathed him! He's arrogant, egotistical, and cruel. She's going to clear Otoya's name but she can't do that with Eiichi hovering over her. "Get out."

"No good night kiss for your future husband?"

She walked to her door and opened it, "The day I kiss you is the day I die." She said firmly.

"You know that can be arranged " Those were his last words he said before leaving her room. Out of pure rage, she slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. "I have to see Otoya..."

Our favorite innocent redheaded sat in his cold and dark prison cell. It smelled like depression and broken dreams in there. "So this is what prison feels like.." Otoya said softly as he stared at the barred window that was illuminated by the moonlight. His thoughts then moved to Lady Takeda. The last thing he saw of her was not her smile but her breaking down in Mikaze's arms. He wanted to be there for her but he couldn't. Otoya wanted to hold his lady in his arms and tell her everything is going to be okay. "At least I can be there for in spirit, right? No matter where I am, I will support her and comfort her..."

"You would do that for me?"

His eyes widened and he looked to his cell door to see Lady Naomi, standing there dressed in a black cloak with the hood up. Was this a dream? "Naomi, what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up and walked to the bars.

"I needed to see you," She reached through the bars and caressed his cheek. "They didn't hurt you did they?" He looked a little scuffed up but nothing that showed any abuse.

"No, I'm fine..." Otoya placed his hand over hers and nuzzled into the soft warm palm of her hand. "I am so sorry about your father..." He looked into her eyes to see that she has been crying for quite some time before coming here.

"I-It's okay...I know you didn't do it..." that she said softly. Naomi has to tell him soon about what's truly happening. She told him everything that happened. From how he was framed, to her unexpected engagement, to who was behind the whole thing.

Otoya was surprised about the whole thing, 'How could someone do such a thing out of vengeance?' He couldn't care less that he's sitting in a prison cell. What really puts lemon juice on the cut was that his girl was going to be married to the man that tried to kill them. "Y-You're not thinking about going through with the marriage, right?"

"No, I won't...Lord Mikaze and I will clear your name and put the real culprit in prison," She sounded so sure of herself but doesn't have a clue about where to begin. "If all else fails, we'll run away together, okay?" She pulled him close to the bars and rested her forehead head against his.

"Naomi you know we can't do that... Your uncle doesn't have a child of his own yet. You have to stay," It pained him to admit it but it's true. The King and Queen are getting older, so that small window of conceiving an heir is closing fast. If something happened to them then Naomi will have to take the throne. Also, if they did run away together, where would they go? How could he take care of her? There are things she probably used to that he can't provide for her. Lady Naomi Takeda deserves the best.

"Otoya..." He silenced her by kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Naomi, everything is going to work out in the end...Just promise me that no matter what happens you won't stop loving me and I will be with you every step of the way." She already has a lot of pressure on her, so he needed to try and make her feel somewhat better.

"I promise..." she had a small smile on her face. Even in the darkest of times, he managed to be her ray of sunshine. She moved back a bit and took off a silver locket that was a present from her now late father. "Promise me that if I do not have to stay here, we can run away." She held out the locket to him.

"N-Naomi! I can't take that,"Otoya knew that locket was kinda important to her...It's probably more important now since her father is gone.

"You can and you will," she said firmly, "Now promise me."

"Okay okay, I promise," He said as she carefully took the locket from her.

"Good... I better go before they send in the guards to come look for me." She sighed and adjusted her hood.

"Be careful out there," He was worried about her safety. Especially since most people he does trust her with are not around.

"I will," She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a short but sweet kiss before leaving into the night.

Otoya stood there red faced and stunned. Then the corners of his mouth moved upward into a small smile. He looked down at the necklace in his hand and held it close to his heart. "I trust her..."

Naomi rode back to the palace on her horse. She believed that no one saw her come and go but of course, that was false. Eiichi has his friends posted in certain areas around the kingdom to make sure there were no surprises. Shion and Nagi were posted at the ship, Van and Eiji were in the village, mainly near the Takeda manor. Lastly, Yamato and Kira were assigned to camp out and watch the prison.

"Well looks like it wasn't a complete waste of time after all," Yamato said as he put done the telescope.

"Mhm," Kira nodded in agreement as he wrote a note. Then he tied to their Messenger Bird's leg and sent it off to the palace where Eiichi was.

"Hey, I wanted to send off the Sea Hawk!"

Kira looked back at his partner with and expressionless looked, "I wanted to use the telescope. It looks like we both don't get what we want."

When morning came, Ai and Naomi were up and ready to investigate. They made their way down to the awaiting carriage. "First thing we need to do is hire someone to travel to Tortuga to retrieve those pirates that were with us," Ai said.

"Hm? Why?" Naomi has nothing against them but why do they need more outside help?

"It's a precaution." He said before opening the door for her inside.

For their plans to help Otoya out of prison before his trial day, they went to the taverns to look for trustworthy sailors to go look for Reiji, Camus, and the others. Unfortunately, they were only able to find three, but on the bright side, they were on their way to the island anyway so they don't have to pay them. Next, they had to look for this suppose witness and see if they were credible or not.

"They said this is where he lives," Ai said as he observed the small humble abode.

"Hmm, he does have a decent view of our manor..." Naomi commented. This little house stood alone on top of a hill so who ever lived here can see the village, the manor, the castle, and the docks. "Did the witness say he was at home when he supposedly saw Otoya?" She asked. This house seemed way too far off for anyone to get a good look at anyone's face.

"That's why we're here Lady Takeda," Ai said before knocking on the door. A middle age man answered the door and Ai was the first to make the introductions. "Good morning Mr. Uso-tsuki, I am Lord Mikaze and this is Lady Takeda. We would like to ask you a few questions regarding the death of her father."

The man kept his composure and invited them inside.

"Wah, it's so boring in here!" Otoya whined as he laid down in his cell. There's not really much to do in a prison cell but sit around and think. A new sound made the red head sit up and look at his cell door. He was surprised and angry when he saw who came to visit him. "What are you doing here?"

Eiichi walked into the cell calmly dressed in his nobleman disguised, "I came here to tie up some loose ends..." He will have to act fast or else Naomi will ruin his plans by poking around in places where she doesn't belong. "I'm going to give you two options. You can stay here and wait for the guards to take you to The Château d'If after your trial...or you leave the kingdom this in exile."

Otoya raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would you help me leave prison?" He asked. Something fishy is going on here.

"Whether you remember it or not, we have a history. So I want to grant you some mercy. However, if you return here again, you're dead." Eiichi scanned the younger male and notice a small silver chain hanging out of Otoya's pocket. 'So she has been here...'

"I believe in Naomi..." Otoya didn't want to leave. He will basically be abandoning his lady if he chose the second option.

"Lady Takeda won't find anything of use," Eiichi had to put some doubt in the boy's head. "Even if she doesn't prove your innocence, it's not going to stop the wedding." He slowly walked closer to him like predator vs prey. "Her father isn't around to make the contract void so it can't be stopped. Once we're married, I'll see to it that she will never see you again." Otoya was intimidated by him. He started backing away till his back hit the wall. Eiichi had him right where he wanted him. "Just knowing that you'll be in prison forever is bothering her and keeping her up at night," Otoya flinched when Eiichi stuck his arms out keeping the younger man trapped against the wall. "Maybe she will forget all about you after spending some time with a real man."

" Y-you're wrong!" As a reflex Otoya shoved the taller man off him. Was he really being a bother to Naomi?

Eiichi backed away and put a hand in his pocket, "You are leaving this kingdom one way or another, Ikki. You might as well leave on your own terms."

The more Eiichi talked, the more Otoya started to believe his words. He might as well save Naomi the trouble by leaving. At least then she would know that he was safe somewhere and rest easier, "Fine... I'll go."

Eiichi adjusted his glasses and has a sinister grin on his face, "Good."


	15. Chapter 15: Broken Doll

**(We have to try to make it this fanfic readable for everyone)**

Ai and Naomi returned to the palace from their investigation. It was actually quite successful because they have proof to discredit the witness that supposedly saw Otoya. Ai was able to notice that the man has recently acquired some money, so that means someone paid him to claim that he saw Otoya. Way to go Mikaze.

"I can't wait to tell my Uncle the new information," Naomi had a big smile on her face as they walked down the corridor. This might help Otoya with his trail if it is brought up properly.

"At least we can bring some justice to this kingdom," Ai said as the entered the drawing room in hope of finding the king. Fortunately, the King and Queen were in the drawing room, the bad news is so is Eiichi.

"Oh Naomi we are so glad you came, we had excellent news," The Queen said with a kind smile on her face. Lord Mikaze noticed that her Majesty has her hand on her stomach.

"O-oh really?" Naomi said as she kept her hands folded in front of her.

"You are going to have a baby cousin," The King said joyfully. Naomi's eyes widen and it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She can leave...She can actually leave and do whatever she wishes with no obligations to her family.

"That's wonderful news," She had a genuine smile on her face.

"Yes, so that means you and your fiancé can go where you please now." Naomi's smile faltered a bit when she heard the Queen say that horrid word. "We are actually considering having the wedding a day after the trial. Isn't that terrific news?"

Lady Takeda's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "S-splendid..." She ignored the smirk that Eiichi was sending her way. "Actually we have some good news of our own. We talked to the witnesses and-"

She was interrupted in mid-sentence when guards came into the room with a bit of a frantic expression. "Your Majesty the prisoner Otoya Ittoki has escaped."

Ai and Naomi looked at the guard with wide eyes, "What?!"

"That can't be right... Otyoya is innocent he has no reason to run," Naomi said. So many questions are running through her mind. Where is he? If he did escape then why did he do it?

"If he was innocent he wouldn't be running," Eiichi said as he stood up.

"And if he was missing it will make our investigation pointless and take suspension off of you," At this point, she was angry and refused to be discreet with it. "I should expose you for being the monster that you truly are."

The spectacle male stared at her with dark purple eyes before looking to the King and Queen and bowing, "Excuse us your majesties, your niece seems distraught about the whole thing and is lashing out so I need to comfort her." He walked to the door and subtlety grabbed Naomi's wrist as he walked. To the average eye that doesn't pay attention to detail it looked like he was holding her hand and guiding her but Ai knew better.

As the two walked down the hall to an empty bedroom, Naomi tried pulling her hand free. "Let go of me! I am getting tired of seeing your lying face every time something goes right for me!" She yelled at him.

Eiichi had just about enough of her attitude, so he when found the door to his room wasn't hesitant to throw her inside and locked the door after entering. "And I'm getting tired of that disrespectful mouth of yours!"

"Then quit this idiotic plan of yours before this disrespectful mouth tells the truth."She glared daggers at him, "I know that ransom money you ran off with is going to run out soon. Especially since you used it to buy yourself a witness."

"I see you actually got some useful information while you were out..." He loosened the neck scarf and unbutton the first top button of his shirt. These noblemen clothes were starting to become more and more uncomfortable to wear. "Too bad that Ikki didn't put enough trust in you to stay."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know of your little nightly visit to his prison cell. So to show a sign of mercy, I gave him a choice. To either stay in his cell and hope that you clear his name in time or leave the Kingdom to start a new." He walked to his window where there was an ocean view and smirked when he saw the ship sail off. "He was very quick to leave you behind without saying goodbye."

"You're lying..." she clenched her fist to keep herself from shaking.

"See for yourself," he moved aside to let her walk up and look out the window, "You can see his red hair and sunny smile from here."

Naomi was hesitant but decided to go and take a look. She did not like what she saw. What Eiichi said was true Otoya was on the ship with Eiichi's crew. It almost looked like the redhead was looking back her. 'He'll come back for me...'. If she thought that then why were tears falling down her cheeks. "H-he promised..."

"Men are not capable of making sincere promises every time. In the end, we do and say anything to get what we want." While she stared at the window Eiichi took out the locket that he pick-pocketed from Otoya and dangled it in front of her face. "So what did he say to get what he wanted from you?"

Her heart sank when she saw her locket in his hand. That locket was a symbol of a promise they made together. "W-where did you find it?"

"He handed it to me before leaving. I guess he wanted to let you down easily," He moved behind her and locked the necklace in place before placing her hands on his shoulders.

Watching the ship and seeing her locket was destroying her. Did Otoya really break his promise to her? Someone that she loved and trust just left without saying a word, leaving her here with her misery. Naomi's body started to feel numb.

"Ah, my angel I'm sorry things didn't go as you plan... I bet you had hoped to leave this place and never look back..." As he talked he started to pet her softly black hair in a soothing manner. The lady slowly nodded her head not saying a word. "You know we can still make that fantasy a reality..." His free hand that was on her shoulder slowly traveled down her arm. "You and I can travel around the world together..." He wasn't completely lying. After clearing the Takeda's bank account and selling the manor, he did plan on taking her along...Pirates have needs after all.

"W-we can..?" Naomi was still crying and the offer Eiichi was giving her was tempting. Especially since she's not in the right state of mind.

"Of course..." He took a seat in a chair and was careful as he pulled her down into his lap. He made sure that she could still see the window, more importantly, the ship, "I will fulfill any promises that Ikki has broken." He kept his hands moving up and down her waist, "All you have to do is give yourself to me and let me take care of everything..." he whispered in her ear.

Naomi didn't say anything and she didn't do anything to stop him. All she thought about was Otoya. He was her first love and now that he broke her heart she lost the will to fight. She couldn't feel him take off her dress or the kisses he placed on her skin. The lady couldn't feel the cold mattress under her and the heated body above her. She couldn't protest and she couldn't accept. Lady Naomi was nothing but a glass doll at Eiichi's disposal. To undress and play with till she was shattered.


	16. Chapter 16:The Storm is Over now

Otoya sat in his temporary room on the ship and sighed as he looked to the ground. His heart ached in his chest and he couldn't stop looking back as he boarded the ship. "Why do I feel so horrible for what I did..." he said to himself.

"Because you left that poor girl behind," A voice that sound like his own but higher pitch spoke. The sound startled Otoya and he looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly a 5-inch figure of himself, dressed in a white suit with a halo over his little head, popped up on his shoulder. "You trusted Eiichi Otori over Lady Naomi and now look where we are... on a ship heading to now where!"

"Meh don't listen to him. We did what was best for everyone," Another voice piped up and another little Otoya popped up only it was dressed as a pirate captain in black and red. "This ship is taking us to a new life."

"Woah!" Otoya never thought his shoulder angel would look so cool and adorable at the same time. His shoulder devil didn't look that cool probably because Otoya rarely did anything bad.

"Yeah, the afterlife!" The little red angel floated up to Otoya's face so he can look him in the eye. "These guys are going to kill you once we get far enough. We need to jump ship now."

The little devil push the angel out the way so he can have Otoya's full attention. "Look if you leave where are you going to go anyway. Naomi is probably so mad at you that she decided to move on to Eiichi. You broke your promise so there's nothing stopping her from keeping her end of the deal."

Otoya looked down feeling worse than usual. He did his best to not start crying at the thought of Naomi loving someone else.

The angel Otoya glared at Devil Otoya before lifting up the original redhead's face, "Ikki that's not true, Lady Naomi loves you dearly and she needs you now more than ever. You have to go back and save her from Eiichi!" The little voice of reason is trying his hardest to get his larger counterpart to understand.

The little shoulder devil kinda stunk at his job since Otoya has rarely faced any conflict between right and wrong. "Just go out there and be like your father...a pirate. Sail the seas, find treasure, meet different women, it's going to be great!"

"That does sound kinda fun..." Otoya said softly. The thought of sailing without much care in the world sounds better than living a boring life on land. Also, there are plenty of other women that are nice like Lady Naomi. Maybe he can love again after all.

"There are no women like Naomi that associate themselves with pirates ... the only kind that will are not exactly clean and wholesome..." He grabbed his face and started yelling at him, "Do you want it to burn every time you pee!"

"N-no!" It is very bizarre to have a conscience yell at you about STDs that you have no idea existed yet.

"Then get up and win Naomi over before she says "I do" to an abusive relationship." The Angel said firmly before letting go of Otoya.

The little devil had to interfere before he loses the battle, "Hey hey Eiichi helped you out of prison so that means he has some good in him and he's going to take good care of Lady Naomi."

The angel raises an eyebrow at his opponent. "Oh really? Ikki why don't you look in your pockets for Lady Takeda's locket."

"Hm?" Otoya looked down and he felt his pant pockets. He was sure that he kept the locket in there but he was surprised when he felt nothing but lint. "Oh no! Did I drop it somewhere?" Otoya quickly looked all over the floor for it.

"No buddy, it's stolen." The angel said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Whelp he bested me again," The shoulder devil said with a shrug, "Just keep the Pirate life in mind okay!" The little guy disappeared in red smoke.

Otoya stopped what he was doing and shook his head, "I need some air." He got onto his feet and left the room. As he walked, he heard voices coming from the dining area of the ship. He couldn't help but be curious and eavesdrop.

"Do we have to kill him? He seems like a really nice guy," Eiji said before sipping his drink.

"Yeah a nice guy that's going to go mess up our plans if he's running free," Yamato said. "We have to wait till after the wedding to dump him overboard."

"And after the wedding is done Eiichi will get the Takeda fortune and we'll be rich," Van said as he lifted his glass, presenting a toast. "To Eiichi and his great sacrifice...May his marriage be short and sweet." He chuckled and everyone cheered before drinking.

Otoya lightly gasped and back away from the closed doors. The little angel was right; they do plan to kill him! 'I gotta get out of here!' While he backed away, he accidentally backing into a bucket and a mop attracting the attention of the crew.

"What was that?" He heard Nagi said and then he heard the crew start to move around.

"No no no no no..." Otoya fumbled around before he was able to run onto the upper deck. He looked around the sides of the ship and noticed that the rowboats were gone, "W-what the? Where are all the rowboat?!"

"As if we would leave rowboats lying around for you to use," Otoya turned around and saw that Yamato was the first to reach the deck.

"We learned our lesson the last time that happened," Shion said as he remembered the time the ladies tried escaping. "Rest in peace Kenny," he mumbled out softly.

"U-um can't we all just get along guys?" Otoya was tried to find another way to escape death.

"No." They all said as a unit before attacking.

"Ah!" Otoya screamed as he dodged a throwing knife. Then he quickly scrambled to the mast and started to climb for his life. "I'm just saying you don't have to kill me!" He looked down and Kira climbing up. 'Wow he's fast...' He started climbing faster up the mainmast till noticed he was running out of mast. 'Oh no...guess this is it...' he closed his eyes and waited for his doom.

"Otoyan don't give up!" The redheaded opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice and looked down below. There was the ship...The one that used to belong to the royal fleet but now it's converted to suit a pirate. On that ship was all his friends looking up at him with kind smiles on their faces. Captain Reiji was steering the ship and a plan was already forming in his head. With experience and skill, he bumped his ship against the larger ship, causing the larger ship to rock a bit. "Now that's how you park a ship!"

"You call that parking?!" Malraux yelled. Unfortunately, when Reiji hit the larger ship, he jolted around the men on his ship. "You're lucky you didn't damage the ship!"

"They don't call me the Lucky Joker for nothing," Reiji adjusted his captain's hat.

"You fool! No one calls you that!" Camus glared up at Reiji from the port-side of the ship. He was kinda pissed off that this idiot probably left a scratch on his old ship.

"Um I don't want to sound rude but can you guys shut up and save me now!" Otoya was starting to loose his grip.

"Oh right...Onward men!" Reiji yelled and the STARISH crew boarded the ship. "Ikki you have to get down from there!"

"But how?!" He looked around then he spotted a rope that went to one of the sails. Looks like little Otoya will have to take a big leap of faith. After taking a deep breath he let go of the mass and leaped onto the ropes. The force caused his body to swing out of Kira's reach. "Woohoo!" The wind rushed through his hair and his heart was pounding against his chest as the adrenaline kicked in. However, he messed up when he let his body slide down the rope and onto the smaller ship. "O-ow! Hot hot hot!" He was on his knees trying to blow cool air onto his hands to soothe the rope burn.

"You idiot. You're supposed to wear gloves when handling rope like that," Malraux grumbled as he helped the younger lad onto his feet.

"What are you guys doing here?" Otoya asked as he dusted himself off. It couldn't be a coincidence that they found him out here with Heavens.

"I wanted my ship back," Camus said bluntly. Otoya was deflated by that answer.

"Actually Lady Mi-Chan and Lord Ai Ai sent some guys to give us a message that you might be taken to the prison in France." Reiji explained, "We thought we could intercept it but then Cecil spotted your red hair from a mile away on that ship."

"Wow, you guys were going to come save me if I was found guilty?" Otoya felt touched that these pirates would go to such lengths for him.

"Of course, you're family now..."Reiji had a kind smile on his face.

"As touching as this moment is, I want my ship back so let's end this fight now." Camus before boarding his old ship. After barking some orders to the Starish crew to round up the enemy, he worked his magic. Heavens was encased in ice with only their heads poking out so they can breathe.

"Ah, no fair!" Nagi yelled as he tried to move his froze limbs.

"It wasn't fair when you all tried attacking me at once during your little mutiny," Camus said before making the order to take them below. "We'll clap them in irons when the ice thaws out." Everyone else cheered that they won the fight and no one got hurt. The last thing we need is another tragedy.

Otoya wished he could celebrate as well but his troubles are not over just yet. "I need to go back to Yumesia."

"Eh?! Why do you want to go back there?!" Syo couldn't believe that someone would want to return to the very place where they were imprisoned.

"Because..." Otoya had a confident smile on his face because he got to say a cool, manly, and heroic line, "I have a wedding to crash!"

"Not in that outfit you're not," Camus said when he noticed that Otoya only had a ripped up pants and a plain beige shirt on.

"Huh?" Otoya looked at the disapproving looks on his friends' faces.

"We are not letting you leave the boat dressed like that," Tokiya crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The redhead asked.

"Besides the fact that you look homeless," Cecil commented.

"And that you are not wearing any shoes," Masato said plainly.

Otoya had a depressed look on his face, "The guards stole then when they put me in my cell..."

"Aww it's okay Otoya," Natsuki pulled the redhead into a tight bear hug.

Ren had a small smirk on his face, "If you're going to steal the Lady of your dreams away, you have to dress the part."

"You'll thank us for it later," Syo said before clapping his hands together, "Alright men let's get to work."


	17. Chapter 17:Reception Crasher

Morning came and sunlight boldly came through the window, filling the bedroom with light. The floor was a mess as well as the bed, where two people laid. Naomi slowly opened her eyes and groaned softly. Her body ached all over so it was hard for her to move around. The lady tried moving out of bed but was stopped when a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eiichi murmured in her ear. He was still tired from last night but he wanted to maintain his control over her.

"To go freshen up..." she said softly.

"Hurry back," he let go of waist. Those words sounded more like an order than words of love and care.

The young lady slowly got out of bed and winced when she a pain flared up between her legs. She gritted her teeth and made her way to another room to clean herself up. Once she looked up and saw the mirror, she was mortified with the girl she saw before her. Her long smooth black hair was a frizzled mess. Her waist and hips had purple bruises in the shape of fingerprints. She was scared to turn around and see what he has done to her back. 'I can't believe I let this happen...' She took a deep breath before looking around and found a brush that was left for guest to use, then started fixing her hair.

Outside of the washroom, Eiichi sat up in bed and stretched before getting up and started to get dressed. He stepped out of the room for a moment to order a maid to bring him fresh sheets. Ai saw him leave and took the opportunity in going into the room to find Lady Naomi. So far all he found was her dress and that made him a bit worried about what has become of her. He looked to the washroom door when he heard faint sounds of crying. "Lady Takeda..." he opened the door and found her on the ground, crying, with a towel wrapped around her body.

"L-Lord Mikaze..." She tried wiping her tears away, "You shouldn't be here." She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Neither should you," he said before kneeling down to pick her up. Then he carried her into her own room before any of the servants found her. Minutes later, Ai sat in a chair while Naomi was getting dressed behind a changing screen. "How could you let filth like that touch you in such a manner?"

"I didn't ask him to do it," She said defensively. One does not ask a question like that to a victim. "I didn't want it..."

Ai looked at Naomi in the eye and asked his question firmly, "Lady Takeda, what happened to you last night?"

Naomi's body started to shake, "I...I..." She took a deep breath and just spit it out, "I was raped..." A flood of emotions filled her again and she tightly hugged Ai then cried into his chest.

Ai was caught off guard when she hugged him and started crying. For the first time in his life, he felt hatred towards someone. He gently rubbed back and stayed silent. For a moment, "It is not your fault."

"Y-yes it is...I should have screamed. I should have hit him..."

"There is a difference in what you should have done and what you could have done," he said calmly. "

"I betrayed Otoya...he's never going to forgive me...if he ever comes back..."

"Otoya will come back, he will understand and he will love you just the same," Ai was going to get her out of this mood if this was the last thing he'll do. "My lady, don't give yourself up to someone that will use you. You are better than this...you are better than him. Naomi calmed down after hearing those words. Ai was actually being like a big brother to be getting her through this dramatic event. The peace was disturbed because of a knock at the door. Ai assumed it was a maid so he called out to them instead of answering the door, "Please returned at a later time." He turned his head when he heard the doorknob being turned. To Naomi's horror, Eiichi stood at the door along with another man. Ai can already identify who the stranger was. It was the wedding planner.

"My apologies am I interrupting something?" Eiichi asked although he had a pretty clear idea what was going on.

"Yes, actually you are," Ai stared at him with cold emotionless eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Because the trial is canceled, his royal highness decided to make today our wedding day," Eiichi narrowed his eyes back at Ai, "And I would to share a few words with my wife-to-be in private." As a reflex Naomi tightened her on Ai's shirt. She was afraid of being left alone with him.

"Don't give him that power over you..." Ai whispered to her before letting go of her walking out the door. "I'll be right outside with the planner," He said before closing the door.

It was silent in the room as the fake couple stared at each other. The Eiichi decided to break the ice, "Who said you could leave my room?"

"Lord Mikaze found me and carried me to me to my room. I didn't leave on my own..." She answered him. Ai's words echoed in her ear, 'Don't give him that power over you...' Naomi clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes at him, "But if I had the opportunity...I would leave because I don't need your permission."

"Well, look who's back to their old self," Eiichi was a little mad that Ai undid everything he tried establishing in her. "So much for taking the easy path to the top."

"I'm not marrying you," She said firmly, "And I'm going to tell my uncle what you did to me." She walked past him and went to the door. Eiichi stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Do that and your precious Otoya is dead." He didn't want to pull this card but she was making him run out of options, "Don't forget he is still on my ship and if my crew hears that there is no wedding, they'll take their anger out on him."

Naomi's eyes widen and she let go of the door, "Why would you use him as a trump card if he broke up with me?" That's when the pieces started coming together. 'So there was more to the story after all...' Otoya didn't leave because he lost faith in her or that he stopped loving her. Eiichi must have said something to make him leave. "You threatened him, didn't you?" She turned around and face him. The two stood closely to each other that their nose were inches apart.

Eiichi put on a small smirk when she started putting the pieces together, "More like guilt tripped him," he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face, "Just talking about how much trouble he caused for you, was enough to get him to leave." He chuckled when she pushed him away, "I'll bet he'll be heart broken when hears that his precious Lady was sleeping with another man."

A loud slap echoed in the room followed by the sound of glasses hitting the floor. "You bastard!" How dare he speak of her I such a manner when he knew the truth of what happened to her virtue.

Naomi found her herself pressed against the door with a hand around her neck."I told you back on the ship that I won't allow a woman to me and not get punished for it." She started gasping and clawing at his hand when he started to squeeze. "I am going to pull a theft that is greater than my father or any pirate known to man...and I'm not letting anyone stop me." When he mentioned his father, his eyes looked intense. "If you want to see Ikki in one piece, you are going to walk down that aisle like the happy bride I expect you to be, understood?" She quickly nodded her head. Her eyes were full of fear and desperation. "Good, and not another word to your friend. He's become a nuisance." He released her neck and she greedily took in the air as leaned against the door.

'W-what have I got myself into...' she gently placed a hand around her neck gently. She didn't think that Eiichi would be capable of choking her till she was blue in the face. Looks like she has to go through with this wedding weather she liked it or not.

These past few hours were actually painful for Ai to watch. Lady Naomi never said a word to him as they walked from one place to another. He also noticed that she never left Eiichi side. She even allowed that man to touch her and leave kisses on her hand and face whenever he decided to act like an affectionate fiancé. Why is she behaving this way? What did he say or do to her to make her so quiet and submissive? Hopefully, he can get her alone before the wedding and find out.

The sun was setting meaning the wedding ceremony has begun. Apparently, the "happy" couple wanted the celebration to be like the way they first met, under the stars. What's horrible about this is that Ai can't do anything to stop the wedding. Eiichi had him locked out so he can't object to the wedding. Isn't this the part when the hero burst through the door, window, or wall and yell I object? 'Hm I guess that sort of thing only happens in children's books,' Ai thought as he leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky. "There truly is no such thing as a happy ending." The sound of footsteps running caught his attention. To his surprise, he saw a band of pirates running to him but not just any plain old pirates..."They're back..."

Inside the castle, Naomi stood by Eiichi's side before the priest in her white wedding dress that felt terribly uncomfortable to her. This thing felt like two little people were hugging her waist and weighing her down do to the ground. 'Guess Eiichi wanted to make sure I don't run off.' The priest was so boring as he drone on and on about love, trust, peace, and obedience. It's would have sounded sweet if this was a happy occasion but right now she's living her hell. Her vows sounded robotic and the ring felt cold and heavy on her finger. The priest was about to get to the I do's when they heard a loud bang from behind them. "Huh?" She was about to turn around but Eiichi tightly squeezed her hand as if warning her not to do it or else.

"Can we please skip to the end? We both take each other till death do us part, right dear?" Eiichi glanced at her and she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay then..." The priest adjusted his spectacles, "By the power invested in me by the kingdom of Yumesia, I now probably man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lady Naomi was surprised when she felt her new husband pull her in and kissed her roughly. 'Why did he started rushing all of a sudden?'

The reception party was pretty lively. The two got to open gifts and have small talk with a few people. "Funny I don't see any of my friends here," she said out loud.

"They were probably traumatized from the pirate fiasco and stayed at home," Eiichi replied to her as he held his charming smile for the crowd.

'More like he didn't invite them because he knows that they can identify him easily' Lady Naomi was pulled to the dance floor and shared the first dance of the evening. "What's gotten into you? You've been rushing me around all evening?"

"That's none of your concern, angel," he answered as he spun her around. Suddenly some cut off the lights and everyone was freaking out.

One light turned on and illuminated Ren as he twirled a rose in his fingers, "Ladies and Lords sorry to frighten you but we just wanted to drop by and meet the happy couple."

"And give the bride a special gift," Another light turned on to reveal Tokiya as he continued on the sentence.

Eiichi didn't like where this was going so he tried to leave with Naomi. However, Malraux and Camus stopped the two in their tracks. "Where do you think you're going?" The silver-haired pirate cracked his knuckles.

"Stick around it gets better," Camus turned the two back around.

"We also want to right a wrong here," Masato had a strong look on his face. One by one a spotlight landed on a pirate as the spoke.

"And bring justice to someone that deserved it!" Syo exclaimed.

"Reunite two lovers that were forced apart," Cecil had a kind smile on his face.

"And have a happy ever after," Natsuki said cheerfully.

"So put your hands together for the newest pirate to ever grace the seven seas!" Reiji announced, "He's fierce...he's dashing...He's Ikki son of the Red Angel."

The lights cut back on and Ikki stood in the center before the wedded couple. He was dressed like a classy pirate captain with roguish charm but with his color scheme attached to the fabric. Naomi as almost speechless.

Ikki looked to his lady and gave her a warm smile before holding out his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my lady."


	18. Chapter 18: Leap of Love

"O-Otoya?" Naomi slowly took a step forward as she took in his new appearance.

"Actually I go by Ikki now but yeah...It's me," Otoya said and saw her running to him. He couldn't contain his own excitement and ran to meet her halfway. The two lovers crashed in a tight embrace as if two lost broken pieces have finally been glued back together. "I missed you so much..." He whispered to her even though they probably only need apart for a day or two.

"I missed you too..." She buried her face into his chest to keep from crying. "I-I'm so sorry...I went through with the wedding thinking you were still in danger..." Naomi felt him nuzzle into her black hair being mindful of the jewels that were probably woven into it.

"I don't care...I still love you" It pains him that he wasn't able to stop the wedding on time but he will steal her away regardless. "Come on we're leaving."

"Ot- Ikki I can't just leave, The Takeda family name will be dishonored and Eiichi will still have full access to the fortune."

"Damn these upper-class society rules! Can't we just make her a widow?" Everyone gasped when they saw Malraux took out his cook's knife and pointed it at Eiichi.

"There wouldn't be much punishment if we just killed him," Camus said as he kept his Hand on Eiichi's shoulder to make sure he does run.

"Hm," Tokiya stood there in thought before deciding to ask, "Did you say I do...?"

"Eh?" She pulled away slightly and looked over at the pirate in royal purple. "Um no I didn't...It was pretty rushed because some idiot banged on the door."

At the confection table, Reiji almost choked on the wine he was sampling, "Heh sorry we tried to kick open the door... Great craftsmanship by the way!"

"Kotobuki you're ruining the moment!" The White Devil yelled.

"Anyway..." Tokiya tried getting back on topic, "This marriage doesn't count then if the groom spoke for both of you." The party guest gasped again in shock from the scandal. The couple seemed to brighten up more hearing that the marriage was invalid. Tokiya looked over to Otori, "Isn't that right, my Lord?" He said the title with such sassy sarcasm that only he could do.

"A simple mistake that can be corrected," He glared and shrugged his ex- captain's hand off him before walking to the couple.

"Not after tonight," Otoya stepped forth so he stood between Eiichi and Naomi. "Everyone will know who you really are and what you did." His red eyes looked sternly at him.

"Tell them... go ahead and tell them everything I did." He spoke as he took off his coat, "Yes I'm a pirate...Yes, I impersonated a Lord to get the Duke to give his daughter's hand to me." He continued talking as he removed his necktie and rolled up his sleeves, revealing the ratio of piracy underneath. "Yes, I did have him killed and hired a witness so the blame can be put on you...and yes, I did steal your girl's precious virginity while you were sailing off to your death." Eiichi stood close to Ikki and towered over him. "Even if everyone knows the truth it doesn't undo anything. So what are you going to do."

Who would have thought that the sound of knuckles hitting the jaw would sound loud in a crowded room?

Ikki didn't think about what he did. He just blacked out when he heard that this monster forced himself on his girl. He threw the feathered hand on the ground and started removing the red coat. Ikki was about to throw down. "I can't undo the past but I can make you suffer for what you did." Everyone stared with wide eyes as the beatdown commence.

"I-Ikki..." Lady Naomi was about to take a step forward to stop him but Reiji lightly stuck his arm out in front of her.

"Let him do this. He's going to feel guilty about not protecting you later if he doesn't." The captain said with a serious look on his face.

Ikki let the punches rain down on Eiichi's face till the older male was able to push him off. "Damn... you didn't pull back at all," he muttered as he wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"And I still have more to give!" Before Ikki could take another step forward a dagger embedded itself into a pillar inches from his head.

"Not so fast..." The voice of Van ranged out in the room and the Heavens crew burst through the window.

"Natsuki Cecil, I thought you two shackled them and confiscated their weapons!" Syo yelled as the party guest finally decided to flee for their safety.

"We did!" Cecil yelled back as he tried not to get trampled.

"Someone forgot an important rule..." Nagi said as the crew made their way to their leader's side.

"Make sure all lock picking tools are confiscated," Shion said calmly.

The Starish crew glared down at their counterparts before drawing their swords. The battle of the crews has begun and metal clashed against metal "Okay time to get you out of here!" Reiji said as he tried to escort Lady Naomi out of harm's way.

"But Ikki..."

"He will be fine," Malraux said as he opened the door and saw the guards running to them. "Damn it!" He slammed the door back closed. "An army is coming to throw us all in the Château d'If!"

"Guess we're going to have to fight our way out then..." Reiji said as he moved Naomi behind him. "Brace yourself!" The fighting pirates stopped what the were doing where the door burst open. The guards came running in with their blades drawn.

"Great just what we needed... a third party..." Camus grumbled.

It was was chaotic, Guard on Pirate, Pirate on Pirate. It was becoming too much for anyone to keep track of. Reiji, Camus, and Malraux mentally panicked when they lost sight of Lady Naomi in the fray. "Where the hell did she go?!" Malraux yelled.

Lady Naomi was carefully walked along the wall to look for Ikki but it was really hard to find him with so many bodies moving around. She let out a gasp when someone grabbed her upper arm. She turned around and relaxed when she saw Ai there. "You must really have a death wish."

"Ai I can't leave... not when I just got him back." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "You're the negotiator try and convince the guards to get the right Pirates."

"Ugh fine but if I die that's a heavy burden on your head. Just try to get them to stopped and listen for a moment okay."

Naomi thought of Camus and his abilities. "I have to find White Devil.." she backed tracked to where she last saw him. She called out his name soon as she saw him. "Camus!"

The pirate in white turned around after kicking away another attacker. "Damn this girl..." he grumbled before fighting his way to her. "What? This is not the time or the place to chit chat."

"I know but I need you..." She pulled his arm and lead him to a safe zone where Ai was. "Can you get everyone to freeze for a few minutes so Ai can convince the guards to help?"

"That's going to take a lot of energy and concentration...I'll pass out and be vulnerable afterward," Camus explained.

"Then I'll protect your body till your well again," she had a serious look on her face.

"You? Protect me? You can't even protect yourself."

"Camus please..." her rose colored eyes looked into his icy blue eyes to see how sincere she was. "I won't let anything happen to you...I swear."

Camus stared back at her and the trust he gave her when he taught her how to sail returned. He let out a deep sigh, "It's not proper for a lady to swear..." He handed her his stainless steel blade. " Get on top of the table." He ordered, Ai and Naomi listened to him. The White Devil began working his magic and slammed his hand on the ground letting the ice spread out. His eyepatch glowed with intensity as he worked. The ice spread and crept around till it was able to freeze everyone's feet to the floor. Everyone stopped fighting and they were momentarily confused about why they can't move their feet.

"You're on." Naomi signaled Ai before moving to Camus's side.

Ai stood up and began speaking words of reason to the guards. He also pointed out who the real enemy was and who was attempting to help. It also didn't hurt to flash his status so he can give the guards a reason why they should listen to him. When he was done, Camus collapsed on the ground and Naomi was able to catch him. "What does it look like up there?" She asked Ai as she rested the captain against the wall

"It appears we are winning since the guards are backing at least 6 of them against the wall," Ai said while observing the scene. 'Wait...there was 7 of them.'

"Good we can get the others out of here," With all her might she tried pulling the exhausted Camus onto her back. Unfortunately, her heavy dress plus his heavy male weight caused her to fall onto her stomach. "Ow!"

"There you go again. You always were the type that took on to many projects that were too much for you," Ai spoke as he effortlessly picked up Camus and had the Pirates arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"How did you do that?!" Naomi can't believe that Ai was actually that strong.

"Pointless questions can be answered later. Now pick up the sword and protect us while we leave." Naomi nodded and did what was asked of her. She looked around as the three of them over to the double doors.

Reiji was in the middle of patching his arm up when he saw them. His eyes grew concerned when he saw Camus in an unconscious state. 'He must have used up his energy to keep everyone still for a bit.'  
He looked to the Starish crew and his own close friend before calling out orders, "Return to the God's STAR! (Yes I decided to finally name that giant ship that belonged to Camus.) Help Myu-Chan get on board."

"Aye captain!" Those that weren't fighting off the guards made a quick exit out the door. Malraux took Camus and his blade off of Ai and Naomi's hands.

"So you are really going to leave with Pirates..." Ai asked Lady Takeda as the Pirates left one by one to go to their ship.

"Yes...I love my Aunt and Uncle but I don't wish to stay here...there's nothing for me here."

"I understand..." Ai knows she never really wanted this lifestyle she was born into. She was a woman meant to explore beyond Yumesia. "I'll have your affairs here in order then..."

"You're not coming with me?" She was a bit surprised that he wasn't going to follow her.

"I'm not meant for the pirate lifestyle. I'm meant to prevent conflicts with words in the name of the king." He had a small smile on his face. "I know that you are in good hands and I can tell your Uncle that with confidence." Again he was caught off guard when the lady attacked him with a bear hug.

"Thank you for everything Lord Mikaze...You made all of this possible... " She felt him hug her back and let her go.

"I'm just doing my duty, Lady Takeda," He said with a smile before leaving.

Naomi looked around and noticed that one pirate was missing. " Where's Ikki?" She looked to the balcony and saw the double doors opened with a certain redheaded lying on the floor in a crumpled mess. "N-no... " She kicked off her shoes and ran forward to his side. However, she tripped and fell forward when she felt something snagged the skirts of her dress.

" Nice of you to drop in, my angel. I was about to finish off the boy that ruined everything." Naomi looked back and saw that Eiichi has pinned her dress to the ground with his sword. "Now that you're here this ending has gotten a bit more interesting." He dragged his sword down causing part of the dress to rip off. Naomi crawled over to Otoya to check his wounds before holding him in her arms. "How sweet...Guess it was fated for you two to die together...a pirate and his wench." He raised his sword and prepared to strike them. Naomi shut her eyes and her body was ready for the worst.

 _ **BOOM CRASH**_

The lovers opened their eyes and saw that their attacker was ducking down and a cannon ball was embedded in the side of the wall.

"Ikki! Naomi! Down here!" They heard Reiji's voice and looked down through the little stone pillars to see the God's Star and its crew.

"Naomi...we have to jump," Ikki said as he slowly got to his feet. His body ached but right now it's life or death. "If we don't then Eiichi will kill us for sure."

"But my dress is heavy..." She will drown when she hits that water. She just knows it.

"Hold still," He took out a small knife and cut her out of her wedding dress. Once she was out, Ikki helped her over the balcony railing and then himself before taking her her hand. "Don't let go okay?"

"I will never let you go..." She smiled at him then out of the corner of her eyes she saw Eiichi swing his sword at them. "Jump!" She moved forward face pulling Ikki along with her. Funny, this is the second time that the two were plunging into cold salty waters. "Ikki, I love you!" She cried out as her black hair whipped behind her.

"I love you too, Naomi!" He pulled her to his chest and kissed her deeply as they feel into the dark sea.


	19. Chapter 19: New Start

"Shit how did we find them last time?!" Malraux yelled as he searched the dark waters for the two lovers. The crew has been at this for

"Cecil, do you see anything?" Syo looked up at the crows nest to address his shipmate.

"Nothing yet..." Cecil replied.

"They're dead...I can't believe it. After all the trouble we went through for them, they decided to go kill themselves. The nerve of some people." Camus went on a rant.

"Ugh please go back to being unconscious," Malraux muttered.

"I think I see Naomi," Ren said as he looked through the telescope. His secret power was that he can spot a corset anywhere.

"But where's Ikki?" Reiji

"There he goes. He just popped up," Tokiya said when he spotted the red hair.

"Let's get them on board then," Masato said as he picked up the rope.

Lady Naomi felt cold and wet, 'Is this what death feels like.' She didn't remember much what happened after Otoya kissed her. Is he still kissing her? She can feel a pair of lips on her. Next, she heard murmurs and soon those murmurs turned into clear familiar voices.

"I'm getting a heartbeat. Someone get me a knife I need cut her out of the corset."

"Don't you think you should ask before you do that, Ren?"

"Ceci when it comes to life and death there's no need to ask."

"Keep thinking like that and you're going to jail for sure, Jinguji."

"Just shut up and give me the knife."

RIP

Naomi started coughing up sea water and she rolled on her side and curled up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings to see a bunch of men. Some were looking away with red faces while other kept eye contact with her, never daring to look down. "W-What happened? Where am I?" She felt something wrapped around her and looked down to see a familiar white coat.

"You jumped off a cliff and Jinguiji saved you with CPR," Camus explained to her.

"Oh thank you, sir," she bowed her head then gasped at what she didn't see. Her face reddened and she tightly shut the coat close, "Why am I naked?"

"Ok in my defense we found you with just a corset and underwear on. I just cut you out the corset so you can clear your lungs." Ren said as he put his hands up in defense.

"O-Oh," She looked around deck, "Where's Ikki..." say his new name felt strange to her but in a good way.

"He kinda took some bad hits so Tokiya is patching him up in the infirmary," Reiji explained, "Other than that he's fine!"

"I want to see him..."

"Ow...Ow...Tokiya that stings!" Ikki was sitting up in bed with bandages around his hands, arm, leg, chest and head. At the moment Tokiya was cleaning up the last cut.

"It's your own fault for being so reckless...and you call yourself a swordsman." When Tokiya pulled the redhead on board, he was worried that the poor kid was dead already. He had to pry his tight grip off of the girl and checked his pulse. The purple pirate was the one that performed CPR on him and took him to the infirmary.

"He just made me so mad..." Ikki let out a sigh and looked up at the wooden ceiling. "To speak about Naomi in such a way... "

"I know..." There was a know at the door and Tokiya put up the first aid kit. "Come in."

Lady Naomi opened the door and had a small smile on her face. "Geez you look worse than when we first met," she lightly teased him.

"Hey I'm not a miracle worker, most of those bruises will go away eventually," Tokiya explained as he started walking to the door.

"Thank you for helping him... I'm grateful."

"Don't mention it...you two are a part of our circle now so it's only natural to take care of our own," Tokiya said before leaving the two alone.

The two stared at each other in silence. She slowly walked up to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ikki..."Naomi broke the silence but she was interrupted when he pulled her into a hug.

"You're okay...Thank goodness you're okay." He covered her cheek in kisses as he held her closer.

Naomi couldn't help but giggle softly and hugged him back, "I'm happy you're okay too..." Then she blushed when she finally noticed that he was shirtless and touching her, while she had no clothing underneath this coat.

Ikki blushed lightly when he didn't feel any extra clothing underneath the white coat and quickly let go, "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... the guys had to cut me out of the corset so I can breathe properly," she explained to him.

"At least they had good intentions..."

She sensed a saddened look in his eyes and she grew concerned, "Is everything alright?" Her hand gently held his cheek.

"I'm just really sorry about why happened to you... you must have been in so much pain..." He placed his hand over hers. He was more worried about her mental and physical health more than anything. She might be scared to let him touch her or worst she could be pregnant.

"Ikki I'm fine...really. I'm just sad that you won't be my first..." she looked down.

"I don't care if I'm not your first..." He lifted her chin up so that they were eye to eye, "I just care about being your last and only."

"O-of course..." Naomi smiled at him felt relieved that they can move on from a nightmare. His hand moved to her cheek and she nuzzled into his palm.

The lovers moved closer to each other and shared a sweet kiss. Her soft hand reached forward and rested it on his chest then gently moved it to his shoulder. Ikki felt pleasant chills go up and down his spine as she felt his torso. He could barely control himself when he pulled her into bed with him and got on top of her.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she pulled away from the kiss, "I-Ikki what about your injuries?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"They're just flesh wounds...I'll be fine," He gave her a convincing smile. When are they ever going to have another opportunity like this?

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not doing it till you're fully healed, mister." Well, you can't say he didn't try.

"Aww fine," he laid down and rested his head on her chest. Her arms gently wrapped around him in a warm embrace. No one disturbed the couple all night and it was perfect for them to enjoy each other's company.

"So my niece left this lavish lifestyle behind to become a pirate?" The King asked Ai as he sat on his throne with his wife.

"Yes...she said she wanted to do this and that she will fully be happy," The negotiator said when talking about the whereabouts of the King's only niece. "She wanted some of the Takeda fortune to be donated to the orphanage."

"She's just like her mother," the King sighed and shook his head. "Very well do what she asked of you." Her said with a wave of his hand.

Ai bowed before leaving the throne room. It was good to know that the King won't try to search for her and bring her back. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do with the estate. "She truly is a ruthless pirate because she stole all my free time without realizing it." He chuckled softly.

~ Months and months later~

A great ship sailed through the seas moving up and down with the waves, and the occasional crashing through them. On the bowsprit, stood a woman with raven hair and rose colored eyes full of wonder. She felt the sea breeze go through her hair and the warm sun on her skin. This used to be Lady Naomi Takeda, daughter of the Duke of Yumesia, but now she just goes by Naomi or Mi-chan by some.

"One of these days you're going to slip and fall," A voice spoke from behind her. She looked back and saw a man with red hair and a smile that felt warmer than the sun rays itself.

"I know you will always catch me," She smoothly made her way down and stood before him. "So where are heading to now, Captain Ikki?" She asked.

"To where the ocean and the sky meet I suppose..." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Just recently Reiji decided to go into retirement on the island of Tortuga with Ranmaru and Camus. He passed his captain's title to his "little brother" and the Starish crew was happy to follow him. It still takes some time to get used to being the one that gives orders. Ikki noticed that Naomi's eyes were staring at the horizon and he wrapped his arms around her waist to get her attention. "U-um...Naomi?"

"Yes, Captain?" She placed her hands over his and leaned against his strong body.

"Do you have any regrets?" He asked softly before resting his lips against the top of her head.

"No," She tilted her head back so she can look up at him with a smile on her face. "I have you. What more could I want?"

"How about a ring?" Her eyes widen and she let out a small gasp when felt Ikki slip something onto her finger when she wasn't looking.

"I-Ikki..." she lifted up her hand and was shocked when she saw a red princess-cut diamond, "Where on earth did you get this from?!" This kind of jewel is rare so it surprisingly to see it up close.

"During our last successful treasure hunt..." Ikki smiled and gently held her decorated hand closer to them. "It looked perfect for you so I kept it. I wanted your first real engagement ring to be special."

"Hm..."She turned around in his arms and saw him get down on one knee.

"Naomi, you're my greatest treasure...Will you make me the happiest captain in the world and marry me?" He kinda hoped she said yes otherwise this would be awkward.

She wiped away the happy tears and looked down at him. So this what it feels like to have someone ask you for your hand. "Of course I will Captain...You are my greatest adventure."

"Then let's hope the journey never ends..." He stood up and kissed his new fiancé deeply. She returned the kiss with passion. The two lovers were going to step into a whole new frontier...

 _ **The End**_

 **AN:** Wow we had a good adventure together. We laughed, we cried, we hated Eiichi with a passion...I actually had fun writing this so I think today was a good day. Hope to see you guys next time with a new adventure for us to go on.


End file.
